Siempre has sido tú
by Kobato Hanato
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Sakura ha atrapado las cartas. Shaoran ha regresado, todo está bien, pero sin embargo Tomoyo no es la misma, y ha cambiado, y nuevos llegados la harán cambiar aún más! ¿Y que significan los sueños de Tomoyo respecto a Eriol?
1. Lagrimas

Hola

_Hola! Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfic! (el primero que publique es de HP y ahora este, de CSS) Es el primero de Card Captor Sakura que hago, y siempre he sido shipper de Eriol/Tomoyo –aunque las CLAMP hayan hecho que Eriol se fuera con la señor… digo Kaho- asi que, espero que les guste, este capitulo saldrá algo cortito, pero, conforme el tiempo pase, iré haciendo capitulos largos, espero lo disfruten!  
_

--

Era una hermosa mañana de verano, el cielo despejado se veía más azul que nunca, con una que otra nube, parecida a un algodón de azúcar se movía lentamente por el firmamento. El sol brillaba con demasiada intensidad, sobre un paraíso terrenal, los pájaros cantaban hermosas melodías que reflejaban lo apacible del lugar, como se decía: era todo un paraíso. Una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos amatistas, sonreía satisfecha, y disfrutaba de la agradable sombra de un gran árbol, mientras leía un extenso libro, a lo lejos, se escuchaban unos pasos por encima de la hierba que se acercaban a su grácil figura, la muchacha ya estaba leyendo la mejor parte de su libro, cuando de pronto y sin aviso alguno, fue sorprendida y atrapada por dos manos que tapaban sus ojos.

"¡Adivina quien es!" -Dijo una voz de hombre que la chica conocía muy bien.  
La muchacha sonrió. "Ya sé que eres tú Eriol" -dijo la chica con una voz suave y alegre.  
"¿Qué? . ¿Me vas a decir que acaso esperabas a alguien más?" -preguntó el chico mirándola atentamente a aquellos ojos amatistas que lo volvían loco, y sentándose a su lado.  
"No seas tontito. Te he esperado a ti, sabes que siempre te he esperado a ti" -contestó mientras lo abrazaba y acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

Eriol sonrió, en sus ojos índigos se reflejaba la plenitud, era mucho tiempo en el que no habían podido estar juntos y ahora tras tanto tiempo, por fin se habían reunido. Se miraron, los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban y Eriol la miraba con aquella tierna mirada que la chica siempre había esperado ver. Cerró los ojos, y se puso en punta de pies para que el viento los acariciara y se acercaran para un tierno beso… el sabor era único, sentía como Eriol la abrazaba y le musitaba al oído que la amaba, ella se sentía en el cielo, tan feliz como nunca antes, pero de pronto, todo fue llenada por una luz cegadora y Eriol se desvaneció… ahora estaba sola, y frente a ella, estaba un hombre con una gran capucha negra que se le acercaba, y una mano algo viscosa se le acercaba y quería tocarla.

"¿Eriol?" -Preguntó.- "¿Qué está pasando?"  
"Llamar a Clow no te servirá de nada mi querida princesa, ¿para que lo llamas?" –dijo una voz distorsionada, que Tomoyo nunca había escuchado.  
"No estoy llamando a Clow, estoy llamando a Eriol" -dijo Tomoyo, retrocediendo lentamente para que este tipo no se le acercara.  
"Sabes que Clow te va a traicionar"- contestó aquella misma voz con sorna y rabia. "¿Acaso, lo olvidaste? es hora de que vuelvas mi querida princesa, nuestro reino te está esperando… ¡VUELVE AHORA!" –dijo esa voz en tono amenazante mientras comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a Tomoyo.

Echó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, pero era imposible de alguna manera, esa… cosa, se había multiplicado y la mano sujetó por el cuello a Tomoyo, casi dejándola sin aire, esta comenzó a golpear los brazos que la sujetaban, pero todo parecía ser inútil…

"Si no te nos unes, entonces… ¡MUERE!" exclamó, sacando de su mano derecha una daga que se dirigía rápidamente a ella.  
"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
_  
_Tomoyo despertó de pronto. "Solo era un sueño" musitó. Era tan real… o al menos, ella hubiese deseado que fuese real. Prendió su lámpara y de inmediato, miró el reloj. 3.00 am, y esta ya era una de las tantas veces que tenía este sueño. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía volver a dormir. Por otra parte, era una nueva vez que soñaba con Eriol… Suspiró, y una lágrima salió por sus ojos. ¿Cómo le pudo pasar esto? . ¡Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo! Pero la verdad era esa. Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo… y la peor parte, es que su mejor amigo, no estaba ahí. Se había ido a Inglaterra, lo más doloroso, es que él no se había ido solo. Se levantó de su cama, estaba claro que ya no podría dormir, y no podía salir de su habitación, su madre tenía el sueño demasiado ligero, y no quería despertarla por ningún motivo, después de todo, ella estaba teniendo días demasiado estresantes en la compañía de juguetes Daidouji, y merecía un buen descanso. Decidió entonces, comenzar a escribir, se fue a sentar a su escritorio y tomó un bolígrafo y un papel para escribir, no supo como, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia aquel muchacho de ojos azules… y cuando se dio cuenta ya había escrito el nombre y algunas cosas más:

_Querido Eriol:  
Primero que nada, gracias por tu carta. ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien. Supongo, que ya estás terminando otro semestre en la preparatoria, ¿verdad? Aquí todas las cosas han estado bien. No sé si Sakura te lo haya mencionado en alguna de sus cartas, (aunque lo dudo, porque ya no tiene mucho tiempo libre) pero Syaoran volvió hace solo unos meses, y por fin sucedió lo que nosotros esperábamos… están de novios. ¿No es algo maravilloso? No te imaginas la risa que me dio cuando Sakura me lo contaba con una cara que se asimilaba a un tomate. ¿Pero tú, como has estado? ¿Cómo están Spi y la señorita Nakuru? ¿Cómo van las cosas con la señorita Kaho..  
_  
Pero se detuvo en ese momento. Su inspiración se había ido al instante de escribir ese nombre, por mucho que le doliera, la realidad era asi: Eriol estaba enamorado de la señorita Kaho Mizuki, quizá la parte más dolorosa, fue que ella misma se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de este, aunque lo disimuló con su mejor sonrisa para que el joven inglés no lo notara, no pudo evitar sentir una espina por dentro.

_"Veo que miras a la señorita Mizuki con una mirada muy afable. Es la mirada más afable que te he visto lanzar."  
"Vaya, no me equivocaba cuando dije que tienes unas increíbles dotes de observación"_

Puso una sonrisa amarga. Esas palabras le resonaban lejanas, parecía mentira que habían pasado tan solo unos 5 años después de que Sakura logró transformar a todas las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura, Eriol se fue tomado del brazo de Kaho, la mujer que él amaba y el mundo de Tomoyo se había destruido. Ella, desde aquel día, había cambiado radicalmente, seguía siendo la muchacha humilde y amable con todo aquel que la necesitara de siempre, pero su sonrisa ya no era la misma, sus sonrisas eran fugaces apariciones en su rostro, no sonreía mucho, por no decir nunca. Aún asi procuraba disimular lo más que podía para no preocupar a Sakura y a Syaoran, con quien en este tiempo se había acercado mucho, después de todo, Syaoran agradecía infinitamente el hecho de que fue Tomoyo, el principal apoyo de que este se animara a confesarle sus sentimientos a Sakura…, en aquel tiempo cuando Eriol vivía por Tomoeda…

"Basta Tomoyo basta"- se dijo a si misma con severidad. "Ya me prometí que no volvería a pensar más en Eriol de ese modo. Es sólo mi amigo…"

Volvió a su cama, para poder dormir algo, después de unas cuantas vueltas, se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no podía volver a dormir. Ese sueño, y el hecho de que Eriol apareciera en él, la tenían de cierto modo, muy preocupada. ¿Por qué aparecía en sus sueños? Lo más intrigante es que esta no era la primera vez que tenía este sueño, ya lo había tenido algunas veces atrás…

Suspiró. Sus ojos amatistas seguían mirando el horizonte, el cielo estrellado, que tanto le gustaba. Miró nuevamente el reloj, 3.30 am, sus ojos amatistas miraron la luna; ¿en que estaría Eriol? Seguro allá había un resplandeciente día de sol… y él estaba con esa encantadora sonrisa, acompañado de Kaho… ¿Qué más daba? Nuevamente las lagrimas asomaron por su perlado rostro, no hacía frío, en aquel balcón, pero Tomoyo frotó sus manos contra sus brazos para darse calor de alguna manera, sin saber que era su corazón el que necesitaba algo de calor. Con la mirada puesta en el cielo, entonces cerró los ojos y tomó aire para poder cantar, algo que ella amaba, y siempre la relajaba, aún estando en su más grande quebranto, como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos.

_Yoru no sora ni matataku_

_Tooi kin no hoshi _

_Yuube yume de miageta_

_Kotori to onaji _

_Nemurenu yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Wataru kaze to issho ni _

_Omoi wo nosete tobu yo _

_Yoru no sora ni kagayaku_

_Tooi gin no tsuki _

_Yuube yume de saite 'ta_

_Nobara to onaji iro _

_Yasashii yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Asu wa kimi to utaou _

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte _

_Yasashii yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Asu wa kimi to utaou _

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte_

Ya sentía que sus ojos no iban a llorar, sonrió tranquila. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su cama, para intentar dormir unas cuantas horas, ajustó el reloj para que tuviera clemencia y la despertara unos cuantos minutos más tarde, "todo va a estar bien" oyó que su amiga Sakura decía en su mente, sonrió, si, tenía que sonreír, mañana tendría un bonito día, y lo mejor, era que probablemente el club de coro podría clasificar para el campeonato nacional de coros de preparatoria, asi que cerró los ojos para por fin, poder dormir tranquila, mientras sus últimos pensamientos, se dirigían a aquel muchacho de cabellos negros azulados…

"Eriol" –susurró antes de entregarse al sueño.

--

_Bien! Hasta aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado, si les gusta, ojala y tengan tiempo de un review, y sino, disfruten de la historia.  
Hasta la proxima!_


	2. Encuentro con un extraño

¡Hola nuevamente

_¡Hola nuevamente! Primero que nada muchas gracias a los 7 primeros reviews de la historia, los contestaré al final del capítulo de hoy. Es más largo y escrito con mucho cariño, espero que les guste!_

--

El sol mostró su mejor cara en esa mañana, esta era una mañana como todas en la residencia Kinomoto, en la espaciosa cocina, se vivía la rutina de siempre: Un hombre alto, de lentes y de cabello castaño, movía un negro sartén, y su contenido subía y bajaba al sartén, cuando ya lo vio en su punto, lo depositó en un plato y le puso un poco de mermelada de frambuesa, sonrió contento, sabía que a su querida hija le encantaría este plato. Por otra parte, termino de servir un tazón de arroz para su hijo. Ya estaba todo listo, y se quitó el delantal para dirigirse a un mesón, en aquel mesón había un hermoso jarrón con claveles y al lado de este, había un marco plateado, que dentro de el estaba la foto de una hermosa mujer, de cabellos plateados, ojos esmeraldas y una sonrisa casi celestial, el hombre, tomó con cariño ese marco y susurró:

"Buenos días, mi querida Nadeshiko"- y la dejó donde estaba y puso más flores en el jarrón.  
"Buenos días" dijo una ronca voz a sus espaldas. Fujitaka se dio media vuelta: ante él estaba un alto joven de alborotado cabello oscuro, y penetrantes ojos castaños, de sonrisa medio tímida. Era su hijo. Touya Kinomoto.

"Buenos días" -contestó su padre con una amplia sonrisa.- "Veo que te levantaste temprano"

"Si"- contestó simplemente. –"Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo hoy, y luego, me iré a la universidad"-  
"¿Irás con Tsukishiro?" – preguntó su padre.  
"Asi es"  
"Es admirable Touya. Llevas ese ritmo de vida y aún sacas buenas notas en medicina, me asombras hijo" –dijo Fujitaka asombrado.  
"No debería de extrañarte, después de todo, soy tu hijo"- contestó Touya con una risita.  
"Puede ser, puede ser." –Fujitaka le dio un sorbo a su té.- "¿Y Sakura? . ¿Le avisaste que el desayuno ya está listo?"- su hijo asintió con la cabeza.  
"Le dije, pero al parecer estaba demasiado divertida durmiendo, asi como estamos no puede ser un desayuno normal" –observó Touya.  
"Tienes toda la razón… ¡Sakura, hija! . ¡El desayuno está listo!"

En una habitación, una suave brisa de viento jugaba, empujando unas cortinas tan blancas como la nieve, una muchacha dormía plácidamente en su cama, sintiendo que el sol brillaba en sus ojos, estaba de lo mejor, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su almohada, como no queriendo salir del sueño.

"¡Sakura!" – llamó una voz.  
"Hmmm…" fue la respuesta de la chica.  
"¡Sakura!" – insistió aquella voz extraña. "¡Despierta!. ¿Acaso no dijiste que querías despertar temprano?"  
"No puedo comer más" -contestó la chica visiblemente dormida.  
"Lo lamento entonces… ¡SAKURAA!" -chilló, la chica se levantó de golpe y gritó ella también, su grito resonó por toda la casa.  
"Ahora podemos decir que esto _si_ es un desayuno normal en la familia Kinomoto" comentó Touya, antes de darle otro sorbo a su café. Fujitaka sonrió.

"¡No tenías porque ser asi para despertarme Kero!" –lo reprendió la chica. "¡Ya estaba por despertar!"  
"Oh si seguro" contestó con sarcasmo un leoncito con alas y aspecto de peluche. "Estabas durmiendo como un tronco" –esta se sonrojó. "Será mejor que bajes, salió un buen olor desde la cocina."  
"Si, es cierto"- contestó la chica, mientras se movía por doquier echando cosas para su maletín. –"Listo" –dijo echando el último cuaderno" –miró el reloj. "Oh ¿es ya tan tarde? . ¡Syaoran se va a molestar!" -y salió disparada de su habitación, pasando rápidamente por las escaleras. "¡Buenos días!" -dijo al ver a su familia.  
"Buenos días Sakura" -dijo su padre cariñosamente.  
"Buenos días monstruito" –dijo Touya en su tono de siempre.  
"¿Hasta cuando tengo que decirte que no soy un monstruo?" -preguntó Sakura, mientras tomaba asiento.  
"Hasta el día en que dejes de hacer ruidos molestos cuando bajas las escaleras" –contesto Touya muy serio. "Eso solo lo hacen los monstruos"

"Ya, ya, dejen de pelear." Dijo su padre. "Disfrutemos de la comida"  
"¡Gracias por la comida!" exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa. Y comenzó a comer muy rápido.  
"¿No te parece que estás comiendo muy rápido?"  
"Si, es que, ya me he demorado mucho, y si me atraso más, es posible que Syaoran no me espere… habíamos quedado de irnos juntos"- contestó Sakura con una radiante sonrisa, y tan roja como un tomate.

Touya de inmediato puso una mirada de enojo y miró hacia el lado con gesto de insatisfacción. ¡Como odiaba a ese mocoso! ¡Hasta que por fin lo consiguió y apartó a Sakura de su lado! Fujitaka contempló a su hijo con diversión.  
"Creo que el joven Li jamás le haría daño a Sakura" – dijo en un susurro.

"Aún asi, ese mocoso no me gusta, y no me va a gustar por un buen tiempo" – dijo tajante. Su padre solo se echó a reir.

"¿Hoe? ¿Pasa algo?" -preguntó Sakura.  
"No, no pasa nada, solo es que a tu hermano es demasiado tímido"

"muy gracioso papá" – contestó Touya de mala gana.

"Bien, es hora de irme" – dijo Sakura levantándose de la mesa. "Muchas gracias por la comida" – agregó mientras se iba a poner los zapatos.  
"¿No se te olvida nada hija?" – preguntó Fujitaka.  
"Hmmm, pues… ¡No!" -contestó Sakura

"Nada… ¿y esto?" – dijo con una sonrisa su padre mientras le mostraba su almuerzo.  
"¡Oh!. ¡Si, lo olvidaba!" – contestó con una gran gota en su cabeza. "Muchas gracias papá"  
"Que te vaya bien" se escuchó decir a su padre mientras Sakura cerraba la puerta.

Sakura salió de su casa, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta de esta, y estiró los brazos, muy contenta; por fin estaba llegando el verano y la mejor parte es que ya eran cinco años de paz, sin pianos que volaran y que atacaran a la gente o barricadas inexplicables de mesas en medio de la escuela… no, nada de eso. Sin embargo, puso una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia, a pesar de que en ese momento le daba pena, o se avergonzaba mucho, echaba mucho de menos esos tiempos. ¡Como olvidar los trajes que Tomoyo tan amablemente le confeccionaba día a día y estaba siempre con una cámara dispuesta a grabarlo todo y se arriesgaba aunque sabía que ella no tenía poderes mágicos! Valió la pena, ahora que veía aquellos videos, sonreía llena de alegría. _"Es cierto" _pensó Sakura_. "… ahora que lo pienso, Tomoyo después de eso, nunca más insistió en hacerme trajes… ¿será porque le dije muchas veces que me apenaba que los hiciera? Quizá es porque ya no hay de "aquellas ocasiones especiales" si, debe ser por eso."_ Se dijo resuelta. Miró entonces el reloj. Y al verlo sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas se abrieron como platos.

"¡¿ES YA TAN TARDE?!" – exclamó escandalizada poniendo sus manos contra su cara. "¡SI NO ME APURO, SE VA A IR!" -Y salió disparada a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas.

Aunque había crecido, en su esencia, Sakura seguía siendo aquella tierna, dulce, inocente, amable, y extremadamente despistada niña de otros tiempos. Sin duda había crecido, pero seguía siendo más pequeña en comparación de su hermano Touya. Su cabello había crecido bastante, era una pequeña melena que le llegaba hasta un poco pasados sus hombros, y cada día que pasaba, se parecía más y más a su madre, Nadiesco. La suave brisa de verano hizo que cayeran unas cuantas flores de cerezo y Sakura levantó la mirada: no muy lejos de allí había un joven muy alto, de cabello castaño y algo alborotado, y ojos marrones, que aparentemente miraban con frialdad, pero miraron con alegría a quien recién llegaba, la esperaba apoyado contra un árbol, y la buena noticia es que no parecía estar enojado (y en el caso de que lo estuviera, el enojo se evaporó de inmediato cuando vio a su novia llegar) era Syaoran Li, el novio de Sakura.

"¡Buenos días querido Syaoran!" – exclamó Sakura, corriendo a abrazar efusivamente a su novio.  
"Buenos días mi querida Sakura" –contestó sonriéndole, dándole un pequeño beso. "Menos mal que me dijiste que llegarías temprano hoy" –comentó divertido.

"Es que eeeh… bueno… hoy… yo…" –comenzó a decir medio avergonzada.  
"… te quedaste dormida." –terminó de decir Syaoran. Sakura sonrió y Syaoran suspiró. "No te preocupes, es parte de la rutina, pero, esa es otra de las cosas encantadoras que tienes" –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Sakura se sonrojó.  
"¿Estuviste esperando por mí mucho tiempo?"- quiso saber Sakura. Syaoran negó con la cabeza.  
"La verdad es que no, llegué hace poco, Wei dijo que no estaba durmiendo mucho y me despertó unos minutos después" dijo Syaoran sonriente. "Bueno, ¿nos vamos?" preguntó Syaoran, mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero Sakura lo jaló de su brazo.  
"Espera, no creerás que nos vamos a ir sin un beso de buenos días, ¿verdad?"  
"Estaba esperando que lo dijeras. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Es lo que más me gusta de ir a la escuela"

Se miraron intensamente, la brisa veraniega era cálida y empujó unos cuantos pétalos de flores de cerezo, al tiempo en que Sakura cerraba los ojos y abrazaba fuertemente a Syaoran mientras él la besaba dulcemente, transmitiéndole en ese simple beso, todo el amor que este le profesaba, mientras que ella le contestaba de igual manera. No se sabía con seguridad cuanto duró, pero Sakura daría lo que sea para usar la carta "Tiempo" y usarla para que este se detuviera por siempre. Tras suspirar, mirarse fijamente a los ojos, y sonreírse mutuamente, se tomaron de las manos para ir a la escuela. Tras unos minutos de caminata, finalmente llegaron a la preparatoria Tomoeda, y subieron a su salón, tras saludar a todos sus amigos, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika y Naoko, buscaron sus asientos y Syaoran entonces divisó con la mirada a alguien que la veía extrañamente abstraída, que sus ojos no reflejaban muchas cosas que reflejaban antes, ¿Qué pasaba con Tomoyo? Dejó a Sakura conversando con Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki y Naoko (estos últimos que estaban debatiendo acerca del espíritu que habitaba en el Rey Pingüino, mientras Chiharu se abstenía de cerrar sus manos en contra del cuello de su novio…) y se acercó a Tomoyo.

"Buenos días Daidouji"  
"Buenos días joven Li" dijo Tomoyo cálidamente, sonriendo. "¿Sucede algo?" - preguntó Tomoyo al ver la mirada de preocupación de su amigo.  
"Pues, es que, cuando llegué te veías medio abstraída, ¿pasa algo?" –Tomoyo se sorprendió un tanto con la pregunta, pero luego volvió a sonreír, como si nada.  
"Pues…" – meditó antes de contestar, a ella no se le daba bien mentir, y mucho menos mentirle a sus amigos, y a Li, lo consideraba un gran amigo… ¿Qué podía decir?  
"¡Buenos días Tomoyo!"- exclamó Sakura alegremente, mientras corría al asiento de Tomoyo, que respiro para esta última.  
"Buenos días querida Sakura, veo que llegaste muy alegre el día de hoy" –observó.

"Bueno, tú sabes porque es" -contestó la aludida mirando a Syaoran.

"¡De pie!" – exclamó Chiharu como jefa de la clase, a lo que el resto de la clase hizo caso. El profesor Watanabe había llegado. Toda la clase hizo una reverencia. "¡Sentados!" – exclamó Chiharu y todos hicieron caso.  
"Buenos días chicos" – dijo el profesor.  
"Buenos días" – contestó la clase.  
"Se les escucha animados el día de hoy, me alegro, me alegro. Tengo unas cuantas novedades para contarles; primero, la profesora Tsujitani me pidió que tanto Sasaki, Yanagizawa, Yagami como Daidouji vayan a verla unos cuantos minutos para acordar los horarios de ensayo para el campeonato nacional de coros de preparatoria, lo que desde ya les deseo buena suerte" – dijo sonriendo a sus alumnas. "Y, la profesora Aino pide que Kinomoto por favor se acuerde de hacer hoy las audiciones para el club de porristas, lo mismo me pide el profesor Hino para Li y el equipo de fútbol"

Los tres alumnos aludidos asintieron con la cabeza.

Afuera de la escuela preparatoria Tomoeda, un fornido muchacho rubio que usaba lentes oscuros, los cuales ocultaban sus ojos verdes oscuros, casi musgos, contemplaba la escuela con sorpresa, miró hacia ambos lados y miró la ventana del tercero de preparatoria y contempló a algunos de sus alumnos y su mirada se detuvo en tres de aquellos alumnos.

"Vaya, asi que era aquí donde está la ama de las cartas Clow, ahora conocidas como cartas Sakura, y el descendiente de Clow… nada nuevo o interesante, pero, ella, si que es alguien interesante" – dijo con deleite, mientras posaba su fría mirada en Tomoyo.  
"¿Es_ ella_?" –preguntó una voz de hombre, que se escuchaba muy mayor. "Tienes razón, es ella. Y sigue igual de bella" –dijo con admiración.  
"Asi es Kiel, es _ella_, tan bella como siempre, lo mejor es que_ él_ no sospecha nada" – dijo sonriendo malévolamente, quitándose los lentes. "Ahora si que será mía y de nadie más"  
"No tienes que sorprenderte de que no sospeche nada, sabes que ese tipo es un bueno para nada, y un lento" – dijo una voz de mujer, en tono de burla.

El día transcurrió demasiado rápido. Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo y Syaoran estaban ocupados en sus respectivos grupos, Sakura seleccionando a las nuevas para porristas (y la pobre no entendía como era posible que fuera tanta gente) Syaoran estaba atareadísimo probando a gente para que fueran porteros (y la peor parte es que nadie podía atajar ningún disparo de él o Yamazaki) y Tomoyo estaba con el coro eligiendo el posible reparto para las semifinales, si ganaban, irían al campeonato nacional.

"No sé, esa la cantamos el año pasado" opinó Rika.

"Si, pero es posible repetirla, y por último le hacemos otro arreglo musical, ¿crees que sea posible hacerlo Rika?" –preguntó una chica.  
"Yo opino que cualquier canción que cante Tomoyo nos saldrá bien" – dijo Sora, una chica de la clase de musica.  
"No digas eso Sora, todas cantamos bien" – respondió Tomoyo sonrojada.  
"Pero tú eres nuestra voz principal" terció Naoko. Rika asintió. "Podemos cantar esa canción y esa también, y nos juntamos toda la semana después de clases para practicar, si practicamos intensamente durante las próximas tres semanas, creo que los dejaremos muy impresionados a todos, ¿Qué les parece?"  
"Si, pero, por favor ensayemos mucho, miren que escuché un rumor que no me agrada para nada…" –dijo Rika en tono misterioso.  
"¿Pasa algo?" – quiso saber Sora.  
"Es que, escuché que Yoshi Anasuma será uno de los jueces…" – dijo Rika con un hilo de voz.  
"¿Yoshi Anasuma?" – preguntó Naoko. "¿Quieres decir, el destructor de coros?" – Rika asintió.

Yoshi Anasuma era un famoso crítico de coros escolares, a quienes destrozaba, y se rumoreaba que a más de una chica de prodigiosa voz, la dejaba sin las ganas de seguir cantando.

"¡Chicas por favor!" – exclamó Sora con entusiasmo. "Nos irá bien, estamos nosotras, y tenemos a una excelente pianista que es Rika, no tenemos porque intimidarnos" – todas sonrieron.

Tras un rato de práctica, todas salieron llenas de energía y Tomoyo se quedó en el salón de música, se acercó entonces al pizarrón para borrar las canciones que cantarían; ellas pretendían que el repertorio fuese una sorpresa, pero al pasar por el taburete, no pudo evitar ver a Eriol tocando el piano, o al menos, evocar su imagen en el piano, Eriol era un excelente pianista, la verdad, para ser honestos, Eriol era bueno en todo lo que se le pusiera por delante, un verdadero prodigio… ya empezaba a recordar de nuevo, y ella reprimió una lagrima.

"Basta Tomoyo Daidouji, ¡BASTA!" – dijo reprendiéndose. "Todo iba muy bien hasta ahora…"

Tras divagar un poco, logró salir del salón de clases, miró por la ventana, estaba por atardecer, se acercó un poco al patio de la escuela, ahí vio a Sakura (armada de una santa paciencia ante tanta chica que quería ser porrista) y a Syaoran, que contemplaba con ternura a su novia, Tomoyo dio un paso para dirigirse a sus amigos, pero, se arrepintió: ella ya estaba medio triste, si se mostraba con esa cara, sabía que sus amigos se preocuparían, tanto Sakura como Syaoran advirtieron su presencia, la miraron y ella solo sonrió e hizo señas con la mano, para luego dar la media vuelta e irse del lugar.

"Parece que Tomoyo va algo apurada" –observó Sakura, entornando sus ojos esmeraldas hacia su novio.  
"Asi parece…" – contestó Syaoran con un tono muy serio en su voz.  
"Quisiera ir con ella, pero por lo menos tengo a unas cuantas chicas por darles el visto bueno…" –dijo medio desesperada y miró a las ruidosas jovencitas que no paraban de chillar, sobre todo al estar en presencia de Syaoran. "¡Muy bien quédense quietas!. ¡Solo seleccionaré a nueve personas, ni más ni menos, ahora organícense en grupos de 10 y harán su rutina!" –todas se quedaron calladas al instante. "¿Entendido?"  
"¡Siiii!" –respondieron a coro, pero sin embargo demoraron en contestar, digamos que estaban muy distraídas observando a Syaoran. Este al notar que si seguía allí parado Sakura terminaría saliendo de esta situación en por lo menos unos veinte días más, entonces le susurró al oído.

"Iré por algo de comer, vendré por ti luego, ¿te parece?" –Sakura lo miró con desanimo, y enseguida Syaoran agregó: "Te quedan tan solo unas treinta niñas más, podrás con ellas, además Chiharu y Naoko te ayudarán."  
"Tranquilo Li, nos ocuparemos de que asi sea" – comentó Naoko con una sonrisa.  
"Está bien" –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. "Pero te dejaré ir solo si después vienes a comer a mi casa." – dijo haciendo un mohín. Syaoran pareció meditar la respuesta.  
"Pero, corro el riesgo de ser asesinado por tu hermano"  
"Papá no dejará que eso suceda" – lo tranquilizó Sakura. Se dieron un rápido beso en los labios y Syaoran entonces se alejó dándole una última mirada a Sakura, ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que finalmente lo perdió de vista.

Tomoyo caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo. Aún no quería ir a su casa, pues sabía que su mamá llegaría tarde, y mientras ella no llegara más tarde que su madre, todo estaría bien, asi que, se dijo que haría una caminata hacia donde el viento la empujara, caminaba con una mirada amplia, dándose cuenta de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, pero sin embargo de alguna manera se sentía extraña… observada, tenía un mal presentimiento, dio unos cuantos pasos más, y sin previo aviso, dio media vuelta. En diagonal hacia ella había un muchacho vestido de negro, de cabello rubio, que la miraba con ojos desorbitados de la alegría y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, mientras se reía para sus adentros. Tomoyo intentó moverse, pero era imposible, de alguna manera se sentía como inmovilizada, ¿era acaso cosa de magia? Sea como sea, su cuerpo no le respondía.

" ¿Qué está pasando?" – se preguntó desesperada. "¿Quién eres?"  
"No sabes como extrañaba el verte querida" – dijo esbozando una misteriosa sonrisa. "Si, tu cara me lo dice todo, estás feliz de volverme a ver"  
"Se equivoca, porque no sé quien es usted" – respondió. "Asi que de alegrías nada"  
"Ya veo" – contestó su interlocutor. Y le tocó la frente. "Todo está bloqueado, pero no te preocupes, ya te enterarás de todo, y volverás desde donde nunca debiste haber salido, pero por ahora, ven conmigo" – dijo ofreciéndole su mano.  
"No, lo siento, pero no quiero ir con personas que no conozco." Contestó Tomoyo.  
"Oh, lo lamento, pero esto no es una petición… es una orden" – contestó el joven misterioso en tono autoritario mientras comenzaba a jalarla del brazo, tan fuertemente que la joven sentía su brazo arder. "Es hora de que seas mía..."  
"¡No quiero ir! ¡No quiero ir con quien quiera que sea usted!" – chilló Tomoyo. Y luego, como de la nada, pudo hacer que este ser le soltara el brazo y el captor dieron unos cuantos pasos atrás. Definitivamente esto, no se lo esperaba, y Tomoyo al verse libre, salió corriendo.  
"Muy bien mi princesa muy bien, este ha sido solo el primer paso" –dijo sonriendo de una manera demencial. "Pero no te será tan fácil"

Tomoyo corrió a toda velocidad, ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Y porque decía conocerla? Era imposible, además que teniendo en cuenta que ella no tenía poderes mágicos… era ilógico este encuentro. Pero no estaba tranquila, sentía que alguien corría, ¿sería acaso ese tipo? Mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo, entonces deseó con todas sus fuerzas llegar a un lugar seguro, y entonces, se subió a un árbol y esperó a que ese ruido desapareciera por completo.

"Que bueno, parece que estoy segura aquí, me bajaré rápidamente para no tener problemas con el dueño de la casa" – al bajar eso si, se dio cuenta, de que no podía haber llegado a un peor lugar para esconderse.

Estaba en un árbol que era parte de la propiedad de la casa de Eriol.  
Un escalofrío la recorrió entera porque, como podía ser que de todos los posibles lugares seguros para ella, justo ¿llegara a dar a este? _"Debe ser una coincidencia, si, eso, es una coincidencia"_ pensó Tomoyo con rapidez. Pero este último pensamiento la hizo recordar algo que años atrás le escuchó decir a Eriol: "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable" siempre lo decía con una sonrisa enigmática, y luego miraba con esos hermosos y profundos ojos zafiro que tenía. Comenzó a dar unos pasos por la propiedad, pero dudó, ¿para que visitar una propiedad ajena? Además, lo único seguro que esto le traería serian malos recuerdos, no era una buena idea. Por otro lado, una especie de magnetismo se estableció entre esta casa y Tomoyo, y la tentaba para visitar la casa, se acercó con sigilo, abrió la puerta y miró a ambos lados; no había nadie, eso era seguro, no había nada de que preocuparse y entró en la casa, pero una luz blanca la absorbió por completo y al despertar estaba en el jardín, y las cosas que había en su maletín estaban desperdigadas a su alrededor. ¿Qué había pasado?

"Quizá le echó un hechizo para repeler a visitas, quienes quiera que estas sean"- infirió Tomoyo. "Será mejor que me vaya de aquí, está atardeciendo" – dijo mientras recogía todas sus cosas.

Tomoyo salió del lugar lentamente, como queriendo disfrutar cada centímetro de la casa, siempre la había considerado de un gusto exquisito, bueno, Clow Reed lo tenía, quizá la casa actual de Inglaterra sea parecida a esta, no tenía idea, caminó un poco más, y llegó a la plaza del rey pingüino, y tomó asiento en uno de los columpios y comenzó a darse vuelo, disfrutaba del viento acariciando su pelo, miro al cielo, estaba atardeciendo, el cielo enrojecía y el astro sol comenzaba a dar sus últimos rayos por el día de hoy, se acordaba de innumerables atardeceres hermosos, pero recordaba uno en particular cuando con Eriol acompañaron a Sakura y Tomoyo instaba a Syaoran a que le dijera sus sentimientos… Lo más triste es que cuando le decía esos consejos a Syaoran, en parte se los decía a si misma, pero cuando se decidió a decirlo, llegó la señorita Mizuki. Las rodillas de Tomoyo pronto se humedecieron, no podía evitarlo, estaba llorando, eran cinco años en que nadie sabia de esta secreta agonía de la chica, ¡Cuánto daría por verlo solo una vez más! Pero no podía ser… Tomoyo sabía mejor que nadie que Eriol estaba feliz en los brazos de la señorita Mizuki, y ella ya lo había dicho una vez.

"Seria maravilloso que esa persona a la que amo me correspondiera, pero, si esa persona es feliz, entonces yo seré feliz" – dijo aún entre lagrimas.

Comenzaba a limpiarse las lágrimas cuando, repentinamente alguien la tocó en el hombro, fue todo repentino, ella entonces asustada, da la media vuelta, y casi se cae del columpio al ver quien era aquel que la tocó.

"¡¡LI??"

--

**Notas de la Autora:** _Hasta aquí lo dejo, espero que les guste. ¿Qué se supone que pasó con Tomoyo dentro de la casa de Eriol? No crean que no pasó nada, porque algo pasó, eso denlo por sentado, peero, no revelaré que es hasta un futuro capítulo, y ¿Quién es el chico misterioso? También lo sabrán más adelante. Y ahora contestando los reviews, que una vez más, los agradezco inmensamente, contestémoslos:  
_  
**LySCosmo:** _¡Hola! Que bueno que te guste la historia, muchas gracias, y a mí también me encanta esta pareja._

**Kamille – newtype:** _Muchos de los guiones de las CLAMP merecen ir al tacho de la basura, entre ellos el final del manga de CCS, a quien se le ocurre dejar a Eriol con esa… mujer, si, que onda ellas con los dibujos raquíticos? En fin, gracias por leer ;D  
_  
**montblanc-hien **_**:**__ Me ruborizas, la verdad es que se hace lo que se puede, y a ti gracias por leer, espero te guste el capítulo_

**angeldark2805:** _Te dejé intrigada? Espero no quedes con más intriga, porque este capitulo diría que quedó intrigante, muchas gracias por leer! Y tranquila, a ese "adorable personaje" ya verás como la botan!  
_  
**kenshina :** _Y otra vez muchas gracias por tu review. Que bueno haberte dejado enganchada eh? Si, cierto? Como que este pairing tiene un no sé que- que sé yo que gusta a la gente, si Sakura se quedaba con el chico, porque no Tomoyo?_

** chobitsharuno07:** _Que bueno que te guste la trama, que ellos se encuentren? Uy, falta un poquito, bueno, quizá no tanto… y sobre lo que mencionas, bueno, no comas ansias, todo se verá en su momento sonrie_

**Lady Luna Andrews:** _Ya sabrás todo en su momento, no te preocupes, gracias por leer._

Un beso a todas, y gracias por leer!

**Matta ne!  
**


	3. El sueño: ¿Preludio de una Tragedia?

¡Hola a todas

_¡Hola a todas! Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, gomen uu! pero, aquí está para todos ustedes el capítulo 3! Me temo que es aaaalgo larguito, asi que espero que tengan mucha paciencia! Y si les gusta, bueno, me alegraré mucho! Dejo los preámbulos y los dejo con el capítulo 3! _

--

"Hola Daidouji" – contestó el joven chino.  
"¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Tomoyo sin comprender. "Sakura ha de estar preocupada"  
"Sakura está atendiendo por lo menos a una docena de chicas, y ella me llamará cuando se desocupe algo, y de hecho, le haría peor si sigo allí, aunque no sabes como me costó dejarla ahí sola" – dijo pausadamente mientras tomaba asiento en el otro columpio. "Ahora, ¿crees que serás capaz de decirme que te pasa?"  
"No me pasa nada Li, no te preocupes" –contestó Tomoyo mirando hacia otro lado.  
"¿Cuándo serás capaz de llamarme por mi nombre? Hace tiempo que te pedí que me digas Syaoran, Li, es demasiado formal, y teniendo en cuenta que llevamos siendo amigos tanto tiempo…" -comentó Syaoran. Esta lo miró de reojo y sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza.  
"Y te pido entonces que me digas por mi nombre, Syaoran, teniendo en cuenta que somos amigos" – y volvió adoptar esa expresión tan llena de nostalgia.  
"Ahora, me podrás decir, ¿Qué sucede?" –preguntó Syaoran.  
"No me pasa nada Syaoran" – contestó rápidamente Tomoyo sin devolverle la mirada. "Ando muy preocupada por…" – y se quedó en blanco un segundo. Tragó saliva. ¿Qué cosa podía decir? No quería mentir, no podía mentir, es más, ella no sabía mentir. "…el concurso de canto" –dijo al fin.  
Syaoran comenzó a reir, no era como si se estuviese burlando, más bien era como de impresión, más bien era asumiendo que Tomoyo no le decía toda la verdad.  
"Tomoyo, yo sé que no soy una persona tan perceptiva como tú, pero sé más o menos cuando no dicen toda la verdad, y sé que no la estás diciendo. Si no me quieres decir lo que pasa, está bien pero…" –tomó un poco de aire. "quisiera poder ayudarte. Sakura y yo hemos notado que no estás bien. Y además, tú siempre me ayudaste a tener confianza en mi mismo para… bueno, tú sabes, poder confesarle a Sakura, lo que yo sentía por ella, y todo fue gracias a tus sabios consejos teniendo en cuenta que éramos atacados por Hiiragizawa, por eso, si pudiera hacer algo por ti…"

Syaoran no terminó de decir estas palabras cargadas de sentimientos tan puros de gratitud y amistad, cuando el corazón de Tomoyo, al escuchar la sola mención de la palabra _Hiiragizawa_, volvió a pasar esa imagen, esa sonrisa tan hermosa, y a la vez tan lejana y se echó a llorar sin consolación posible. Syaoran no sabía que hacer, se puso de pie de inmediato, y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, y luego apenado le preguntó:

"Fue algo que dije, ¿verdad?" – preguntó apenado. "Perdóname"  
"No te preocupes…" –contestó entre sollozos. "Siempre me pasa esto, desde hace cinco años que esto me pasa…"-agregó entre lamentos.  
Syaoran abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, ¿cinco años? Fueron a tomar asiento en una banca, su amiga, por suerte estaba más calmada, eran muchas cosas las que pasaban ahora por la mente de Syaoran. Primero, la preocupación por su amiga, segundo, esperaba que Sakura saliera pronto de esas chicas, y tercero, estaba intrigado, pues sintió un gran poder mágico, y la mala noticia, es que este poder, era desconocido.

"Si te digo lo que me pasa…" –comenzó a decir Tomoyo. "¿Prometes no burlarte de mí?"  
"Lo prometo, por mi amor por Sakura." –dijo en un tono muy solemne. Ambos guardaron un silencio un tanto incomodo, mientras Tomoyo aparentemente juntaba fuerzas para decir algo…  
"Mi pena, tiene nombre y apellido, y se llama Eriol Hiiragizawa" – contestó al fin. Syaoran abrió mucho los ojos, y casi se cayó de su asiento. "Pareces muy asombrado…" observó Tomoyo.  
"La verdad es que no, es decir, si… bueno, no me parecía tan descabellado." – contestó Syaoran muy serio. "Cuando yo los observaba veía que ustedes tenían un lenguaje propio, que no necesitaban las palabras…" –recordó Syaoran. "Siempre pensé que podría haber algo…"  
"Pues no, no es asi. Porque me veía como amiga" – contestó Tomoyo con amargura. "Y bueno, sabes el resto de la historia, Eriol se fue con la señorita Mizuki… anda, ya puedes reírte de mí, o pensar que soy una tonta por enamorarme de la reencarnación de Clow"  
"No, yo no creo que seas tú una tonta" –replicó Syaoran. "El único idiota aquí, es Hiiragizawa." –al ver que su amiga Tomoyo no comprendía porque decía esto Syaoran de inmediato respondió. "Creo que recuerdas que nunca me agradó la señorita Mizuki, hasta el día de hoy no me agrada. Ahora con lo que me contaste, me desagrada más que antes…"

Tomoyo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"… quizá ayudó a Sakura con eso de la campanilla y eso, pero no sé, hay algo que me molesta mucho de ella"  
"Pero Yue explicó que tú se sentías atraído o rechazabas un poco la magia de la luna"  
"Pensé que podía ser por eso en un momento, pero, no sé, incluso después que se fue ese idiota de Hiiragizawa sentía la misma aversión del primer día con esa señora."  
"Ya veo…" –observó Tomoyo.  
"Sakura no entiende mucho, cree que le tengo aversión porque no le entendía sus métodos de enseñanza…" –a ambos les salió una gotita. "Parece que ya te sientes mejor." –dijo Syaoran al ver el semblante de Tomoyo.  
"Si, me siento más tranquila ahora que lo pude hablar con alguien. Gracias Syaoran" – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.  
"¿Por qué no le contaste nada a Sakura?"  
"No creas que es porque no confío en ella." –Syaoran negó con la cabeza. "Yo la veía tan triste, tú no estabas a su lado, y ella se sentía tan sola, que, preferí no decir nada de lo que me pasaba, además, tú le correspondías a Sakura, para mí Eriol ya se había ido de aquí, y mira, ya han pasado cinco años y no creo que regrese, debe estar muy feliz al lado de la señorita Mizuki…" –y se llevó las manos a su pecho, mirando con nostalgia en dirección a la casa de Clow. "… Y a mí no me importa si la persona que amo no me corresponda, mientras sea feliz… Si Eriol es feliz, yo también lo seré." –contestó con decisión. Syaoran estaba admirado de su amiga. Ella miró unos cuantos minutos la antigua casa de Eriol. Syaoran también observó la casa de Eriol, y fue como un momento extraño de pronto sintió un ¿aura? , muy extraña de la casa de Clow… pero no, no podía ser.  
"¿Sucede algo Syaoran?" – preguntó Tomoyo sacando de los pensamientos a su amigo.  
"Nada, solo es que… es una tontería." –contestó Syaoran. "¿Decías?"  
"Iba a comentarte que tu teléfono había sonado, como estabas tan serio, contesté la llamada y era Sakura, y me dijo que fueras a verla a su casa."  
"Se supone que la iba a ir a buscar… creo que se me pasó el tiempo…"

"Perdona Syaoran, es mi culpa que te hayas distraído."  
"No digas eso por favor. Siempre te dabas el tiempo de conversar conmigo y ayudarme hace años. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer."  
"Te llevaré donde Sakura, le pediré a mis guardaespaldas que te lleven"  
"Pensé que querías volver sola"  
"Si, pero, hace un rato, había una persona que no sé porque, pero me comenzó a seguir… y me asustó, parece que me conocía…"  
"¿Y tú lo conocías?"  
"¡No! Eso es lo más extraño"  
"Estoy seguro que era algún tipo que se escapó de un manicomio o algo asi." – la tranquilizó Syaoran.

En otro lugar, un oscuro personaje, recargaba su espalda contra la pared, mientras movía lentamente en círculos una copa de vino, sus ojos se concentraron en las ondas que el vino hacía, y luego su olor llegó hasta su nariz. Levantó su vista y recordó su encuentro con una chica de cabello ébano y grandes y preciosos ojos amatistas que al verlo lo miró con extrañeza. Echó una risotada, sospechaba que podía ser asi…

"… después de todo, ese tarado ya había venido a meter las narices a este lugar" – susurró mientras daba un sorbo a su vino. "Pero no importa, tengo mis métodos para hacerla recordar, esta vez, no me la va a quitar, y el eclipse será posible nuevamente…" –dijo con un deleite inusitado en su voz.  
"Señor" – susurró una voz a sus espaldas.  
"Ya sabes que no me puedes interrumpir Ariadnne, a menos que sea algo bueno" – dijo con aburrimiento.  
"Señor, tenemos noticias de Atalanta, lo está llamando para recibir más ordenes" – contestó Ariadnne.  
"Muy bien, dame eso." –y tomó el auricular. "¿Qué tal mi querida Atalanta? Me imagino que la vida debe ser inmensamente feliz allá… Pues, si, llegué bien aquí, y ya me la he encontrado, pero, si, sabía que podíamos enfrentarnos a ese problema, pero no te preocupes, sé como hacerla recordar, tú solo asegurate de que no salga de Inglaterra, y si lo haces, te prometo que tu cabeza rodará por el suelo…" –dijo con sorna.  
"_Asi será mi señor_" – contestó la voz de Atalanta.  
"Te lo advierto, no quiero fallas"

Syaoran tocó el timbre de la casa de Sakura y de inmediato cerró los ojos y cruzó los dedos, rogando con todas sus fuerzas de que no fuera Touya quien lo recibiera, ya estaba acostumbrado a los recibimientos de Touya, y estos generalmente se caracterizaban por lo tensos que estos eran.

"¡Syaoran!" – gritó Sakura feliz mientras abría la pequeña reja de su casa para abrirle a su novio.  
"Sakura, lamento no haber ido por ti…" – dijo Syaoran avergonzado.  
"Tomoyo me explicó que estaban conversando, y que ya tendría tiempo de hablar eso conmigo, te agradezco que hables con Tomoyo" –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.  
"También es mi amiga" contestó Syaoran abrazando a Sakura. Ambos disfrutaban estos momentos de sentirse mutuamente, estando allí, los dos solos a la luz de la luna…  
"¡QUI-TA-LE TUS MA-NOS- DE –EN-CI-MA!" –exclamó una voz ronca desde el otro lado de la reja, ambos voltearon, ahí estaba Touya Kinomoto con una cara de pocos amigos.  
"Oye Touya, nosotros…"  
"No me importa que el mocoso sea tu novio, a mí no me cae bien" –dijo rápidamente Touya mientras Syaoran y Touya se miraban como queriendo asesinarse. Sakura suspiró.  
"Ya basta Touya, no pelees más" –intervino una tercera voz desde el otro lado. Sakura sonrió, Yukito era el único que podía detener a Touya. "Lo siento mucho, Touya está medio efusivo el día de hoy" –añadió mirando a Syaoran.  
"Que bueno es tenerte por aquí Yukito" – dijo una radiante Sakura.

La cena transcurrió de una manera soberbia. Fujitaka deleitó a todos los comensales con un okinomiyaki al estilo sureño, tanto les gustó que todos repitieron su ración (Pero Yukito duplicó las repeticiones de todos) y todos disfrutaron mucho de la cena (salvo uno en que otro momento en que Touya y Syaoran se daban miradas asesinas) La hora pasó entre entretenidas y apasionantes conversaciones de arqueología por parte de Syaoran y Fujitaka, mientras Yukito conversaba con Sakura acerca de vocación, y Touya lavaba los platos, sonriendo, le costaba admitirlo, pero le alegraba ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana.

"Muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo espléndida" – comentó Syaoran a Fujitaka, ayudándole a retirar los platos. "Usted realmente tiene un don"  
"Te agradezco mucho tus palabras Syaoran" – repuso Fujitaka con su siempre radiante sonrisa. "Estaba pensando, ¿aún estás interesado en la arqueología?"  
"¡Por supuesto!" – contestó rápidamente. "Desde esa clase que dio en la escuela hace años que estoy muy interesado"  
"Es bueno saberlo. Encontré hace poco un libro de arqueología que te puede interesar. Te lo traeré enseguida"  
"Muchas gracias señor Kinomoto."  
"Oh, dime Fujitaka, ya llevas tanto tiempo aquí que eres como parte de la familia"  
"Eso sobre mi cadáver" – intervino Touya con un gesto muy duro en su rostro.  
Tanto Fujitaka como Syaoran comenzaron a reir, aunque Syaoran solo era una risita nerviosa. Sakura a instancias de Syaoran fue a buscar a Kero, mientras Fujitaka se iba a poner en orden unos apuntes de la clase del día siguiente y Touya se iba a trabajar, Sakura bajó unos minutos después acompañada de un pequeño leoncito con alas, que miraba al chico con ceño fruncido.

"Sakura, ¿me trajiste para conversar con el mocoso?"  
"¿A quien le llamas mocoso?" – preguntó Syaoran muy molesto.  
"No te traje para que pelearan, sino, no te daré okinomiyaki al estilo sureño" – amenazó Sakura. Kero en eso fue a abrazar a Syaoran mientras Sakura se preguntaba que sería capaz Kero de hacer con tal de obtener comida. Sakura suspiró. "Necesito que vuelvan a sus formas originales Kero y Yue"

Yukito y Kero asintieron con la cabeza, en ese momento, cerraron los ojos, y ambos cuerpos comenzaron a brillar con fuerza, Kero brillaba con intenso color dorado, y Yukito con un hermoso color plateado, un gran y precioso par de alas los cubrieron por completo y despidieron ambos una cegadora luz blanca, Sakura y Syaoran cerraron sus ojos, y al abrirlos, estaban ante ellos dos entes diferentes: un león grande de alas doradas y ojos dorados y un hombre de cabello plateado, largo y lacio, y con fríos pero hermosos ojos plateados. Eran los guardianes de Sakura, Kerberos y Yue.

"El que nos hayas llamado, es que supone algo importante, me imagino"- dijo Kerberos.  
"Si, es algo serio" – contestó Sakura. "Creo que ustedes son las personas adecuadas para ayudarme"  
"El ama dirá y nosotros haremos lo que podamos" – dijo Yue.  
"¿Ustedes, sintieron alguna presencia mágica hoy?" –preguntó Syaoran. "Porque nosotros sentimos algo, pero, pensamos que era nuestra imaginación…"  
Ambos guardianes se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.  
"Asi es, la pudimos percibir, dos grandes energías mágicas, lo que no sabemos es que puede significar" – contestó Kerberos. "Porque estoy seguro que una de las energía que sentí, era la de Clow…"  
"Esa misma sentí yo" – dijo Sakura y Syaoran asintió. "Pero sabemos que la energía de Clow aquí, en Tomoeda es imposible, porque Eriol se marchó hace muchos años"  
"La energía, provenía de la casa de Clow" –musitó Yue.  
"Pero, eso sería más fácil, ¿no?" – preguntó Syaoran. "Digo, si cualquiera entra dispersaría una energía mágica y ya"  
Yue negó con la cabeza.  
"Eso no puede ser. Nade puede entrar a la casa de Clow" –dijo Yue. "No es posible porque Eriol selló su casa para que nadie entrara a su casa." –Sakura y Syaoran abrieron sus ojos de la impresión"  
"¿Y que pasa si alguien intenta entrar?" –preguntó.  
"Si es un humano sin poderes, entonces lo más probable es que le de una descarga de energía y luego no recuerde nada de lo que pasó" –explicó Kerberos.  
"Las únicas personas que podrían entrar serían nuestra actual Ama, Sakura, su familia, nosotros y el Joven Li"- dijo Yue. "Solo pueden entrar aquellas que tengan algún grado de poder mágico, que sea igual o superior al de Clow"  
"Y para que haya podido haber tal descarga de energía mágica de esa casa, significa que la magnitud del poder de la persona que entró... es demasiado poderosa" – dijo Kerberos.  
"Eso creo que resuelve el primer misterio" – dijo Sakura.  
"¿Qué me dicen de la otra energía?" – preguntó Syaoran.  
"Sé que la he sentido antes" – comentó Kerberos. "Pero no recuerdo de quien puede ser, lo único que sé es que esa energía es peligrosa."  
"Ten cuidado Sakura" – dijo Yue mirando a través del gran ventanal. "Esta situación no deja de ser irregular, será mejor que Kerberos y yo revisemos la casa de Clow para ver que ha pasado." –Kero asintió con la cabeza, Sakura les abrió el ventanal.  
"Por favor, tengan cuidado" – les pidió Sakura. Yue sonrió, y ambos emprendieron vuelo, Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron ahí hasta que los perdieron de vista.  
_"Si es la energía de quien estoy pensando… entonces significa que… una tragedia se puede volver a repetir…"_ –pensó Yue con un gesto muy duro en su blanco rostro.

En el cielo estrellado de Londres, se podían contar todas las estrellas que se quisieran, durante esta temporada, era la época ideal para que las parejas se sentaran en los balcones y disfrutaran de su amor y del momento estando juntas, pero sin embargo para el joven de cabello negro azulado, que miraba el cielo estrellado en aquella noche, le era imposible disfrutar lo que las parejas hacían. Era una pena que eso fuera así, y la peor parte es que él hace muchos años que tenía una pareja, Kaho. Rió tristemente. De alguna manera y no entendía el porque, se sentía vacío, y lo tenía... ¡todo! Una excelente situación económica, las mejores notas en una de las mejores escuelas de Inglaterra, una preciosa novia, y encima, ¡era la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos! Sus profundos ojos zafiro no reflejaban nada al pensar todo lo que tenía, ¿qué se supone que le estaba pasando? Últimamente, ya no era el mismo, no se sentía como el mismo Eriol de otros tiempos, sonreía, pero esto lo hacía por inercia, lo que Eriol desconocía por completo en ese momento era que de cerca era observado por una joven de cabellos castaños, quien en su hombro derecho reposaba un pequeño gatito con alas. Los ojos de la joven demostraban preocupación, Eriol no lo decía, pero ella sabía que no estaba bien, hacía meses que no estaba bien del todo.

"¿Qué crees que le suceda a Eriol, Spi?" –susurró Nakuru al pequeño gatito.  
"No lo sé" – respondió pensativo. "últimamente, pareciera que todos estamos un poco desanimados, supongo que no es nada que la señorita Kaho no pueda arreglar" –devolvió su mirada a Nakuru, pero ella tenia una mirada de desaprobación. "Acaso me vas a decir, que después de cinco años, ¿todavía te desagrada?"  
"No puedo confiar en ella" – contestó Nakuru con presteza. "Tiene un algo que no me gusta"  
"Quizá sea normal que eso pase, ella poseía energía de la luna y quizá tú la rechaces un poco…" –razonó Spi.  
"No es por eso, no me agrada como pareja de Eriol" – contestó Nakuru.  
Se escuchó a Eriol dando un largo suspiro.

Eriol se sentía extraño, ajeno a su situación. No le costaba mucho admitirlo, se sentía solo, como Clow Reed siempre fue un hombre bastante solo, el mundo lo rechazaba porque era un bicho raro que predecía el futuro y que hacía trucos de magia a todo el mundo, pero ahora, que llevaba una vida normal, se sentía aún más solo. Ni la compañía de Kaho le hacía sentir mejor, cerró sus ojos y vagamente comenzó a recordar un lugar en el que se sentía aceptado y acompañado por amigos, que lo hacían olvidarse de su soledad, ¡Como añoraba esos días en Tomoeda! . ¡Como añoraba a sus amigos! Una de sus amigos era la inocente Sakura, su ahora novio Syaoran y la dulce y elegante Tomoyo Daidouji. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en ella, recordaba bien aquellos ojos amatistas que siempre lo miraban con comprensión y cariño, a pesar de que ella no poseía ningún tipo de poderes mágicos, ella sabía exactamente que estaba tramando, Tomoyo siempre tuvo claro que era Eriol quien le ponía esas trampas a Sakura para que convirtiera las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, fue ella quien siempre le sonreía aunque sabía que le podían hacer daño, y era siempre ella quien lo cautivaba con su voz, si, echaba de menos su dulce voz, no en vano, dos de sus cartas llevaban la voz de ella. Echaba de menos a su amiga Tomoyo, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Seguramente estaría leyendo una pila de libros, ella, al igual que él eran ávidos lectores, y en una visita a su casa, Tomoyo había quedado fascinada con su biblioteca, o quizá estaría cantando en el balcón de su casa, o escribiendo alguna canción. Seguramente, Tomoyo había crecido hasta transformarse en una mujer hermosa, bueno, _"siempre fue una hermosa mujer"_ pensó Eriol mirando por la ventana como el Big Ben marcaba las diez de la noche y comenzaba a sonar un sonar de campanas. _"Debe tener un montón de pretendientes"_ pensó, pero esta vez había un cierto dejo de amargura en su voz. Sonaba como celoso, pero realmente le gustaba pensar que Tomoyo estaba sola, sin algún idiota que la molestara, ella solo se merecía lo mejor.

"¡ERIOL!" – llamó una voz de mujer ya algo descontrolada. Él volteó la cabeza y vio a Nakuru, algo molesta. "Hasta que por fin me pones atención"  
"¿Sucede algo Nakuru?" – preguntó Eriol. "Lo siento, me distraje pensando"

"Si, y parece que estabas bastante concentrado, porque hasta estabas sonriendo, de una manera bastante tierna" – el aludido la miró con sorpresa. "En fin, llegó esto" – dijo mostrándole un sobre sellado. "Como vez, es una carta de Japón, de la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji"  
"¿Te interesa leerla?" –preguntó Spi. "Porque, te ves algo desanimado, si quieres, nos llevamos la carta y te traeremos un té" – propuso. Para la sorpresa de ambos, Eriol fue más rápido que Nakuru y le quitó la carta de las manos y rompió el sello con avidez, con una sonrisa que prácticamente alumbró su rostro. Nakuru miró a Spi con una sonrisa.  
"Parece que no estaba desanimado"  
"Solo un poco cansado Spi, gracias por tu preocupación"- contestó Eriol con una gran sonrisa. "Leeré la carta de Tomoyo, y mañana la contestaré" –dijo después con entusiasmo.  
"Te iba a decir también que la cena está lista, ¿bajarás?"  
"No tengo hambre, la verdad, pero gracias por avisarme Nakuru. ¿Ya llegó Kaho?"  
Nakuru negó con la cabeza.  
"No, no tengo idea donde andará, pero, no sé Eriol, ¿de verdad confías en ella?"  
"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"  
"No sé, a mí me produce una mala espina, como si ella tramara algo" –dijo Nakuru encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero supongo que deben ser imaginaciones mías"  
"Es lo más probable" – comentó Spi.  
"Que yo sepa, no pregunté tu opinión" – replicó Nakuru ofendida. Eriol rió al verlos pelear como siempre. "En fin, ya nos vamos."

Ambos se fueron y Eriol tomó asiento en su sillón rojo de cuero, prendió el fuego de su chimenea y abrió la carta, en el sobre había unas pocas hojas, que tenían un embriagante olor a rosas blancas, de pronto este olor le pareció absolutamente familiar, pero estaba tan concentrado en leer que olvidó ese detalle, solo el saber que, en sus manos tenía una carta de Tomoyo, le daba una nueva felicidad, algo que él no podía explicar con palabras, y cada palabra que leía, tenía la impresión de que su amiga estaba junto a él, mirándolo con aquellos maravillosos ojos amatistas, que lo miraban con ternura, tenía ganas de verla, y pedirle que cantara, y él podía acompañarla con el piano…

_Estoy algo nerviosa, lo vas a encontrar algo tonto, pero estamos en camino por el campeonato nacional de coros, competiremos dentro de unas semanas, con otras preparatorias… y no sé, quizá sea complicado ganar, el año pasado, la preparatoria Izumi, nos logró descalificar… ¿Qué pasa si sucede eso de nuevo? Sakura me dijo que eso no volverá a pasar, y Syaoran también me aseguró eso, asi que, practicaré lo más que pueda, quizá no tenga mucho tiempo para escribir, pero me aseguraré de que te sigan llegando mis cartas, si es que claro, no te molesta…_

¿Cómo le iba a molestar? Más bien, era todo lo contrario. Nunca lo había dicho, pero era una de las cosas que esperaba, le encantaba que Sakura le escribiera, incluso, se sorprendía con las cartas de Syaoran, pero sin duda, esperaba las cartas de Tomoyo con impaciencia, tenía ganas de ir a Tomoeda, y verlos a todos, especialmente a su querida amiga… ya podía escuchar la voz de ella en su mente…

"¡Eriol!" –se escuchó una voz femenina que lo atrapaba entre sus brazos, que de pronto interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Este volteó sorprendido.  
"¿Kaho?" – preguntó.  
"¿Por qué sigues despierto? Es ya muy tarde." – dijo tomando asiento al lado de Eriol.  
"Podría preguntarte entonces porque estás llegando tan tarde" – preguntó Eriol con una sonrisa. "Además, sabes bien que soy noctámbulo"  
"Ah, bueno, olvidé ese detalle." – dijo un tanto avergonzada.

"Y bien, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?"  
"Ehhh, bueno, yo andaba medio ocupada, tú sabes, revisando trabajos en una primaria"  
"Ah, si, supongo que debió haber sido agotador"  
"Si, bastante" –respondió Kaho con una sonrisa. Dio un suspiro de alivio. "¿Sucede algo Eriol? Estás como triste"  
"Nada Kaho, sólo, pensaba en Tomoeda" – respondió Eriol, mientras tomaba la carta de Tomoyo, la guardaba como si fuese una preciosa reliquia en su cajón y se dirigía a la ventana a ver las luces.  
"Pero Eriol, ¿No crees que puede ser una pérdida de tiempo?" – y este volteó la cara, con un gesto indescifrable. "Digo, ¿para que piensas en ese lugar?"  
"Extraño mucho a ese lugar, a Sakura, a Syaoran, a Tomoyo…"  
"Pero recibes cartas de ellos Eriol…" – comentó Kaho, mientras se dirigía a la ventana con Eriol.  
"No es lo mismo Kaho…" – dijo Eriol lúgubremente.  
"¿Para que quieres volver al lugar donde te moriste?" – preguntó Kaho en tono mordaz. "Si, eso sería maravilloso: ¡regresemos al lugar donde están unos cuantos malos recuerdos!"  
Eriol simplemente miró por la ventana con gesto de melancolía.  
"Eriol… perdona, es que…" –y tomó la barbilla de Eriol. "No hay porque regresar a Tomoeda, nuestra vida está aquí" –y a continuación, Kaho le dio un pequeño beso que a pesar de que correspondió, de alguna manera se sentía enormemente molesto. Inmediatamente, irrumpió el beso y le dio la espalda.  
"Creo que iré a dormir, estoy algo cansado"  
"Si, creo que será lo mejor, ¿quieres que me quede aquí contigo?"  
"No, muchas gracias Kaho." –contestó simplemente Eriol.  
"Muy bien, buenas noches" – dijo Kaho y se retiró del lugar, dejando a Eriol aún más melancólico, pero sin embargo, ella se iba con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa que le dio mala espina a cierta chica de cabello castaño.

Eriol se dejó caer en su cama. Toda la felicidad que tenía de pronto se había evaporado en unos segundos con las palabras de Kaho. No entendía mucho, pero, ¿Por qué se sentía tan afectado cuando mencionaban que murió en Tomoeda? Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba recordarlo, pero, de alguna manera, tenía la súbita sensación, de que ese recuerdo, podía ser el más negro de todos. Por otra parte Kaho tenía razón. No tenía porque volver a Tomoeda, su deber era solamente hacer que Sakura lograra transformar las cartas Clow en las cartas Sakura, pero, había algo en su interior, que le decía que debía volver, y que esto, era un asunto, muchísimo más importante que cualquier carta Clow, y que eso, le ayudaría a quitarle esa enorme melancolía que estaba sintiendo ahora. ¿Y que tal si regresaba? Podría ver a sus amigos, y reírse un poco con Yamazaki, haciéndoles creer a Sakura y a Syaoran de que los ornitorrincos tenían alas pero las fueron perdiendo con el tiempo, bajo la mirada asesina de Chiharu… y deleitarse con la voz de Tomoyo, con ella cerrando sus ojos y cantando hermosas melodías… sonrió, y esos pensamientos lo llevaron a quedarse dormido…

Un muchacho alto de cabello negro azulado, nívea piel caminaba sonriente por un lugar que se podía denominar como "el paraíso", un suave viento que acariciaba las copas de los árboles, el sol brillaba como nunca, y los pájaros volaban por el inmenso y hermoso cielo, cantando felices. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más, abrió mucho más los ojos; ante él había un riachuelo de agua cristalina, un gran árbol, que, con su sombra tapaba a una muchacha de cabellos negros y nívea piel que leía ávidamente un libro. Sonrió como nunca y corrió hacia ella, ¡ella era quien tata felicidad le daba! Rápidamente al quedar tan solo a unos metros de ella, la envolvió con sus brazos, y le tapó ágilmente los ojos.

"¡Adivina quien es!" -Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.  
La muchacha sonrió. "Ya sé que eres tú Eriol" -dijo la chica con una voz suave y alegre.  
"¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que acaso esperabas a alguien más?" -preguntó Eriol mirándola de reojo a aquellos ojos amatistas que lo volvían loco, y sentándose a su lado.  
"No seas tontito. Te he esperado a ti, sabes que siempre te he esperado a ti" -contestó mientras lo abrazaba y acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

Eriol sonrió, como nunca antes, en este momento, se sentía más feliz que nunca, estando con la chica que amaba, en sus ojos índigos se reflejaba la plenitud que desde hace mucho tiempo no tenía, era mucho tiempo en el que no habían podido estar juntos y ahora tras tanto tiempo, por fin se habían reunido. Miró a Tomoyo, sus ojos mostraban un brillo indescriptible, eran los ojos más hermosos que Eriol alguna vez vio en su vida. Cerró los ojos, y pudo notar como Tomoyo se ponía en punta de pies para que el viento los acariciara y se acercaran para un tierno beso… el sabor era único, era como besar una hermosa rosa blanca, y Eriol la envolvía con sus brazos para que nadie pudiera separarla, cuando se separaron, el le musitó un suave "te amo" al oído.

De pronto, una niebla cubrió a la joven pareja, y pudo escuchar un "¡Eriol!" mientras Tomoyo era cubierta por la niebla, Eriol, hizo todo el esfuerzo por poder ayudarla, pero no podía, cuando dio unos pasos, el lugar en donde estaban, estaba completamente muerto, árboles cortados, aquellos pájaros que tan alegremente volaban por el cielo, estaban muertos, Eriol comenzó a buscar a Tomoyo con más angustia que antes. Si le pasaba algo… él no se lo perdonaría, su vida era Tomoyo, no, mejor era no pensar en eso, la iba a encontrar…

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" –se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.  
"Tomoyo" – pensó, y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegó, encontró a Tomoyo de pie, con una mirada pérdida, que lo miraba como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera visto, ella dio un paso, pero en eso, fue todo muy rápido, un viento vino y le hizo un corte gigantesco en su hombro derecho, Tomoyo giró su cabeza, hacia esta herida, abriendo mucho los ojos con sorpresa, Eriol corrió hacia Tomoyo, pero era imposible, pues entre ellos se había establecido una barrera invisible y además, era demasiado tarde, la hermosa chica, yacía en el suelo ensangrentada, y sólo se podía arrastrar por el suelo en un vano intento de moverse.

"¡TOMOYO!" – gritó Eriol como si la vida se le fuera en ese grito. Ella no respondía, desesperado, comenzó a golpear la barrera, a empujarla, lo que fuera, quería llegar al otro extremo y ayudarla, golpeó la barrera una y otra vez, conteniendo la respiración, a pesar de que la barrera rechazaba constantemente los golpes de Eriol, el deseo de este por llegar al lado de Tomoyo era más fuerte, y logró hacer una pequeña fisura, cuando vio esto, se dio de lleno, rompiendo la barrera y finalmente corriendo hacia Tomoyo, al llegar con ella, la cargó en sus brazos, lamentándose profundamente esto que le había sucedido.

"Tomoyo" – susurró entre sollozos. "No me dejes Tomoyo, por favor" – rogó Eriol.

Esta lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, pero al ver a Eriol, se liberó bruscamente de el abrazo de Eriol, este la miró sorprendido, la mirada de Tomoyo era fría y perdida, retrocedió unos pasos y se tocó la herida, sintió un dolor profundo que apuntaba en su corazón y musitó:

"Me traicionaste Clow…"  
"¿Clow? Tomoyo, soy yo, ¡Eriol!"  
"¿Por qué me traicionaste Clow?" – preguntó nuevamente Tomoyo.  
"¿Acaso no me reconoces Tomoyo?" – inquirió Eriol. "Soy yo, Eriol, no soy Clow"  
"¿PORQUÉ ME TRAICIONASTE CLOW?" – preguntó Tomoyo entre sollozos. "¿PORQUÉ LO HICISTE?" – Eriol corrió hacia donde Tomoyo y la abrazó fuertemente.  
"Sabes bien que yo nunca te traicionaría Tomoyo, tú eres…"  
"¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE MÁS CLOW!" – bramó Tomoyo. "¿Por qué lo hiciste? . ¿Por qué me traicionaste? . ¡Yo te amaba!" – dijo mientras las lagrimas no paraban de salir por aquellos ojos amatistas.  
"No Tomoyo, tú eres a quien yo más quiero, yo no te podría traicionar… yo te amo más que a mi vida misma"  
"¡BASTA!" – rugió Tomoyo, mientras lo apuntaba de la nada con una flecha. "Clow, es hora de que mueras…" – dijo acercándose con una mirada que claramente no era la de Tomoyo, esta corrió y le enterró la flecha de lleno en el pecho de Eriol, quien abrió mucho sus ojos, a continuación, ella dio unos pasos atrás, gritando con horror y se quedó paralizada, mientras la sombra de alguien más la cubría, y en el cielo, la luna y el sol eran completamente cubiertos por una sombra negra…

_"Debes volver, antes de que, mi tragedia, nuestra tragedia, se repita de nuevo… no dejes que el sol o la luna, sean cubiertos completamente por las tinieblas, o la vida de quien más quieres serán tapados por las tinieblas también"_ – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, que Eriol conocía muy bien.  
"¿Clow?" – preguntó Eriol.  
Este solo dio una triste sonrisa, y entonces todo se disolvió y comenzaba a caer en un eterno remolino…

"¡NO!" – Eriol se despertó sobresaltado. ¿Qué había pasado? Pasó su mano por su frente, estaba sudando frío. "Una pesadilla, fue solo una pesadilla" – musitó, pero… ¡era tan real! ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Esto estaba lejos de ser una pesadilla normal, la luna y el sol en su sueño eran tapados por las tinieblas, ¿dos eclipses totales simultáneos? Eso no era posible… ¿Y que tenía que ver Tomoyo? Pero lo que más lo atormentaba, era que ella lo trataba de "Clow" y afirmaba que él la había traicionado.

"Pero no lo he hecho…" –musitó. "Jamás lo haría, ella es mi mejor amiga" – dijo asomándose por el gran ventanal.  
"¿Eriol?" – preguntó Nakuru preocupada. "¿Te sientes bien? Estás transpirando"  
"Estoy… bien, creo" – susurró Eriol. Y miró a Nakuru. "Por favor, reserva algún pasaje para irnos a Japón."  
"¿Qué? . ¿Irnos a Japón?" – preguntó Nakuru sin comprender.  
"Por favor Nakuru, necesito tomar el primer vuelo para Japón, es importante, ¡es muy importante"- exclamó Eriol, como si sintiera un pequeño palpito en su corazón.

Nakuru dudaba, pero al ver ese extraño brillo en los ojos de su amo, no dudó más y salió a tomar el teléfono y cumplir con las instrucciones dadas.

--

**Notas de la Autora:** _Se los dejo hasta aquí, espero que no me quieran matar! Para que aclaremos algunas cosas, veremos aquí que los sueños o pesadillas de Eriol y Tomoyo se parecen, ya veremos más adelante porque, sin embargo en el de Eriol decidí hacerla un poco más larga, aunque me temo que quizá esto deje más intriga…_

A todo esto, ¡por fin apareció Eriol! Muchas se estaban preguntando porque no aparecía, pues aquí lo tienen, junto a Nakuru, Spi, y la asaltacu… quiero decir, Kaho, claro, si, ella, nuestra adorada profesora.

Las sirvientes del "malo" que conoceremos el próximo capitulo, o conoceremos algo más de él en el próximo capitulo, se llaman Atalanta y Ariadnne, ambos nombres los saqué de la mitología griega, veremos muchas cosas de la mitología griega, asi que esto es para que lo tengan en cuenta. Y ahora respondamos los reviews de mis queridas lectoras, muchas gracias, no saben como se los agradezco! Me hace muy feliz leerlas! 

**LyS Cosmo:** _Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y creo que tú, yo y tantas otras fans, somos las que piensan que Eriol era demasiado buen personaje como para que lo relegaran a que se quedase con la vieja, o sea, Kaho. Y como será demasiado buen personaje que las CLAMP aún no lo usan para Tsubasa!_

**Kenshina: **_Primero que nada, muchas gracias,__me preguntas__¿Quién es el tipo rastrero? Lo conoceremos más adelante! Y aquí tienes a Eriol, lamento el retraso, pero tenemos hoy un capítulo mega-extra-largo para que disfrutes!  
_  
**Kamille-newtype:** _Espero que ahora no haya quedado más "siniestra", aunque el tipo que dice conocer a Tomoyo es medio siniestro, si, y aquí veremos un sueño que a mí al menos me parece interesante. Las CLAMP dejaron una cagada de proporciones al haberla dejado asi, encima, que fue una relación de la nada como un "oh, creo que llego veo a eriol y me enamoro y no me importa que tenga 30 años menos que yo!" Lo siento, Kaho siempre para mí será el personaje más intrascendente de toda la trama._

**angeldark2805:** _Si hay algo que me encantan son los lectores y las personas apasionadas, yo me considero una apasionada, asi que ya somos dos XD! Me halagas con eso de "eres genial" y eso, no creo serlo, y sé que suena gracioso, aquí tienes un capitulo que ojala te responda algunas interrogantes, aunque me temo que te generará otras… espera a que lo escuches con sarcasmo y una vena de 3 metros en mi cara XD, a que Kaho es un personaje INCREIBLE? JAJA!_

**Zashi. V:** _Hola! Piensas que pudo ser Syaoran? Bueno, yo pienso que podría ser cualquiera, quien sabe? Lo sabremos más adelante. Eriol aparece aquí y creo que debe estar por regresar a Japón, espero te guste este capítulo y muchas gracias!_

**Sousou-Moutoku:** _Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no te preocupes, no se me ha pasado por la cabeza dejarlo, asi que aquí lo continuo y espero que te guste._

**darthmocy:** _Te dejé intrigada? Ups, lo siento mucho, espero esto no te deje más intrigada. Eriol? Bueno, aquí vemos que pasa con Eriol, gracias por dejar un review!_

**Montblanc-hien:** _Aquí te aseguro que tienes muuuucho más, porque este capítulo salió muy largo! Aquí verás más acerca de Tomoyo, y muchas gracias por la paciencia que has tenido, y para mí es un honor que te haya gustado tanto la historia. Creemé, nada me gustaría más que omitir olímpicamente a Kaho (cosa que las CLAMP debieron haber hecho) pero no te preocupes, trataré de de hacerla aparecer lo menos posible._

Muchas gracias a todas mis queridas lectoras, y mil disculpas si las hice esperar mucho, aquí lo tienen y espero que les guste mucho este capítulo, estaré esperando con ansias sus reviews!

matta ne!


	4. Un extraño encuentro

_¡¡Lo siento muchoo!! Ay mis queridas lectoras, les pido mil disculpas si las he hecho esperar mucho por el capítulo, la universidad y mis ensayos siento que de alguna manera me absorben, pero como ven, ya está aquí, un capítulo medianamente largo para que lo disfruten, aquí introduciremos un poco a un nuevo personaje, no es una graaan introducción, eso lo dejo para el capítulo siguiente *risamalevola* ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAA! Eso si, espero que disfruten el capítulo, está hecho con cariño para ustedes!_

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de CCS no son mios, no, no me pertenecen –que desgracia Eriol, no me perteneces T__T- pertenecen a las malvadas adorables de las CLAMP, mía es solo la trama y la hago sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spi se acercó a su amo y lo miró con extrañeza. Normalmente el carácter de Eriol era calmado, demasiado calmado para ser exactos, y si hay algo que disfrutaba (y por más que Spi y Nakuru lo intentaran pero jamás podrían conseguirlo) era sorprenderlo, le encantaban las sorpresas, y dado que podía predecir el futuro, que algo se le escapara a sus predicciones era algo delicioso para Eriol. Pero esta vez, Spi notó algo: lo que sea que haya pasado, se escapaba de sus planes, y no lo alegraba en lo absoluto. ¿Qué sería lo suficientemente sorprendente para hacer transpirar frío al mismísimo Clow Reed?

"¿Te sientes bien Eriol?" – este asintió con la cabeza, con la sonrisa de siempre. "Creo que son años de conocerte, y, creo ya saber cuando no dices la verdad"  
"Creo que por ahora no soy capaz de mentirte Spi." –dijo Eriol recobrando la sonrisa. "Pero, la verdad, es que, estoy algo, sorprendido… pero no de aquella forma en que me gustaría"

Asi que después de todo, Spi tenía razón.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!  
El despertador sonaba como siempre, Tomoyo abría lentamente los ojos, una mañana como todas, normal, un día que quizá no le traería muchas sorpresas, se duchó rápidamente, y se puso el uniforme de la escuela. Se dirigió a un sillón, en el, estaba su mochila faltaban unos que otros cuadernos y un viejo cuaderno de partituras que tenía, le echó una hojeada y sonrió; en aquel cuaderno Tomoyo solía escribir sus canciones, o bosquejos de canciones que expresaban sus emociones y pensamientos del momento. Había canciones de todo tipo, este cuaderno era sagrado para ella. A todas las canciones que estaban en este cuaderno las quería mucho, pero había una en especial, la había escrito hace ya mucho tiempo… la miró y leyó con detenimiento.

"Quizá esta sea una buena canción para la semifinal, aunque… esa canción…" –pensó Tomoyo ilusionada. Dio unos pasos más, y fijó su mirada en su vieja cámara de video. La tomó entre sus manos y la miró con una profunda ternura.

La cámara había sido su fiel compañera durante mucho tiempo: había logrado inmortalizar muchos momentos importantes, desde la captura de las cartas Clow hasta la transformación de las cartas Sakura, pasando por el juicio de Yue y además pasando por aquellos momentos en que Syaoran estaba a punto de confesar su amor por Sakura, a pesar de que una vez fue rota por su amigo Syaoran… _"pobre Syaoran estuvo días pidiéndome perdón por haber roto aquella cámara_" pensó Tomoyo sonriendo cálidamente. Guardaba recuerdos hermosos, asi como también, algunos momentos de grandes penas… sobre todo para ella.

"No, ¿para que comenzar mal el día?" – se dijo medio molesta. Sintió unos golpes en la puerta que le impidieron nuevos tristes pensamientos. "¿Si?"  
"Señorita Tomoyo" – dijo una doncella abriendo la puerta de su habitación. "Solo quería decirle que el desayuno está listo y su madre la está esperando"  
"Si, iré de inmediato, solo estaba acomodando algunas cosas para el día de hoy… pero ya terminé. Muchas gracias por el aviso Reika" – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Esta hizo una suave reverencia y se retiró.

Tomoyo echó la cámara y unos cuantos videos en su mochila; después de la escuela Sakura la había invitado a ella y a Syaoran a ver los videos de Tomoyo para recordar viejos tiempos, con la esperanza de que asi, Tomoyo demostrara interés por sus antiguos pasatiempos, pues, ya no tomaba su cámara o había dejado de traer telas para su pequeño taller hace mucho tiempo. No podía hacerlo cuando Syaoran no estaba en Japón, Sakura estaba demasiado afectada… ¿Cómo entonces podría ser tan mala amiga de pedirle que modelara con su mejor sonrisa un traje hecho por ella? Bueno, funcionó un tiempo, pero luego Tomoyo supo que no era el momento, y después de que Syaoran volvió, Tomoyo estaba demasiado triste como para hacer trajes. Lo que Tomoyo no sabía, es que esto de ver los antiguos videos de la chica, era idea de Syaoran, para que de alguna manera, dejara de pensar "en aquel imbécil descerebrado de Hiiragizawa" como solía decir con odio en su voz. Fiel a la promesa con Tomoyo, Syaoran no le había dicho nada a su novia, no tenía porque, era mejor que su amiga le dijera la verdad, que a estas alturas ya era como un mal recuerdo, después de todo…

"Sé que Eriol no regresaría a Tomoeda" – susurró Tomoyo en una voz apenas audible, mientras llegaba al gran comedor para tomar desayuno. "Tiene una vida hecha allí, ¿Por qué querría regresar?"  
"¿Quién querría regresar hija?" –preguntó una voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tomoyo resopló asustada. "Oh hija, lamento mucho haberte asustado" – dijo Sonomi acercándose a su hija.  
"Oh no, no pasa nada madre, es que, estaba demasiado concentrada, y simplemente cuando me concentro mucho y me distraigo, tiendo a asustarme" – explicó Tomoyo.

Su madre sonrió. Tomaron asiento en la mesa. Ambas disfrutaban de su compañía, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Sonomi Daidouji era una mujer tan inmensamente ocupada, sin embargo, con todo el éxito que podía tener, solo había una cosa que para ella era verdaderamente importante: su adorada hija Tomoyo. Ella era su vida, sus ojos. Y en estos cinco años que había pasado, Sonomi ciertamente había disminuido su cantidad de reuniones y viajes de negocios, pues había notado el dolor de su hija, aunque ella quisiera esconderlo, una hija no tiene secretos con su madre, o al menos, los secretos de una hija para su madre, no suelen durar mucho, y por mucho que Tomoyo le dijera que todo estaba bien y que no era necesario que se preocupara, conocía bien la tozudez de su madre; hace años, cuando la carta "Voz" le arrebató su propia voz, (tuvo que explicar después que había perdido la voz porque estaba demasiado nerviosa por cantar el solo, lo cual, no era del todo una mentira, por suerte) Sonomi canceló todas las reuniones, viajes de negocios, por estar al lado de su hija, y por más que su pequeña hija le insistió de que no era necesario de que dejara a su empresa botada, su madre solo la abrazó de una manera protectora, y le aseguró que nada era más importante que la salud y la felicidad de su hija. Tomoyo solo sonrió. Ahora era lo mismo, Tomoyo como siempre, no le había dicho nada, para no preocuparla, pero Sonomi tenía una idea aproximada de lo que le sucedía a su hija, esa pena, estaba relacionada de alguna manera con el amor, no sabía lo cerca que estaba.

"¿Hiciste tú esas galletas de manzana hija?" –Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza. "Te han quedado deliciosas.  
"Me alegra saberlo, llevaré un poco a la casa de Sakura el día de hoy"- contestó Tomoyo. Sonomi sonrió complacida, al menos tenía la seguridad de que en su ausencia (de un par de días, pero para ella era mucho) su hija no estaría sola.  
"¿Pasarás allí la noche?" –preguntó su madre.  
"¿Eh? Pues, no estoy segura, depende de lo que el señor Kinomoto diga por supuesto"  
"Estoy segura que el Profesor Kinomoto te invitará, eres como de la familia" -contestó Sonomi en tono relajado. "Después de todo, son muchos años en que eres amiga de Sakura"  
"Supongo…"

Ambas comieron un poco. Silencio, un silencio incómodo se expandía. Sonomi no quería dejar a su hija, siempre es duro alejarse, pero para ella lo era más, ¡tan afectada que la veía!

"Hija…"  
"Mamá, ya te dije que no me sucede nada"  
"Sé que no es asi, y que me mientes para hacerte la valiente."  
"Mamá…"  
"No te pido que me digas lo que pasa. Pero, solo quisiera que me prometas, que si necesitas algo, me digas y correré lo más rápido posible para estar contigo mi hija querida." –dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla. "Para mí no hay nada más importante que tú"

Tomoyo sonrió emocionada. No había querido decirle nada, pero, su madre era persistente, y sabía que ella no se rendiría. Sonrió una vez más.

"Puedes irte tranquila mamá." –dijo Tomoyo. "Lo que sea que me pasaba, he decidido que no seguiré apenada, ya es historia pasada"  
"Me alegro verte sonreír" – contestó Sonomi, abrazándola.  
"¡Oh! Ya se hace algo tarde, ¡Y tambien se hace tarde para tu vuelo!"  
"Si, es cierto, ya es hora de irme." –por mientras aparecían cuatro mujeres de lentes oscuros para escoltar a Sonomi, hicieron una reverencia a Tomoyo y se quedaron atrás de la empresaria, dos de ellas tenían la maleta de Sonomi quien muy a su pesar, se levantaba de la mesa, y se dirigía a sus guardaespaldas.

"Buenos días Señora Daidouji"- dijo una de cabello corto y castaño.  
"Buenos días Asakura, Ikegami, Meiou y Kino. Justo a tiempo como siempre"  
"Señorita Tomoyo, buenos días" – dijo otra de cabello pelirrojo y largo. "Sus guardaespaldas la están esperando afuera de la mansión, en su auto"  
"Buenos días señorita Kino" – contestó Tomoyo. "Oh, muchas gracias por el aviso"  
"Estamos listas señora, cuando usted nos diga"  
"Podemos irnos entonces Ikegami, no quisiera llegar tarde al aeropuerto." –Y se volvió a su hija y la abrazó una vez más. "Volveré luego, te lo prometo."  
"Estaré bien, no te preocupes" – contestó Tomoyo con una sonrisa, mientras otras cuatro mujeres se ponían atrás de Tomoyo. "Además, tengo a las señoritas Mizuno, Tomoe, Kaiou y a Tenou"  
"No se preocupe señora Daidouji, la señorita Tomoyo quedará bajo nuestra total protección y no la dejaremos sola" – dijo una mujer de cabello negro, y ondulado con fervor.  
"Asi entonces ya me puedo ir más tranquila"

El viaje en auto, desde su casa hasta la escuela, solía ser a ratos largo y a momentos solía ser breve, siempre cuando era breve, para Tomoyo era señal de que algo podía suceder, podía ser algo bueno o malo, por ejemplo, en días de viajes que se sentían cortos, había llegado Syaoran por primera vez, o había llegado Eriol… pero recordaba que ese día, el viaje se había hecho particularmente corto, asi como el día en que anunciaron que Eriol se iba… pero, este día el trayecto se le había hecho corto, ¿sería que algo bueno podría suceder?

"Ya hemos llegado señorita" – avisó Mizuno mirando por la ventanilla.  
"Bajaremos primero" – secundó Tenou con su habitual tono de seriedad.

Las puertas del auto negro se abrieron de par en par y salieron las cuatro altas y hermosas mujeres, vestidas de riguroso negro, y lentes oscuros, que si bien intimidaban, muchos alumnos ya estaban prácticamente acostumbrados, sobre todo un par de chicos de cabello castaño que esperaban en la puerta por su amiga. Al verlos, las guardaespaldas hicieron un saludo con su cabeza, y ellos devolvieron el gesto, segundos después, Tomoyo bajó del auto y le sonrió a sus amigos: estos fueron a su encuentro y las guardaespaldas les asintieron con la cabeza.

"Señorita"  
"Si, será como siempre, las llamaré si es que algo pasa"  
"Estaremos atentas a su llamado" –contestó Tomoe. "Que esté bien señorita Tomoyo"  
"Lo mismo les digo a todas" – repuso Tomoyo con su encantadora sonrisa.

El auto se fue, y Tomoyo lo contempló irse, aunque eran serias, Tomoyo las conocía bien, y ellas eran cálidas, pero por su rígida educación no solían ser muy sentimentales, pero en más de una ocasión, durante estos cinco años, cuando la habían visto afectada, se habían ideado como alegrarla…

"¡Buenos días Tomoyo!" – chilló Sakura por enésima vez.  
"¡Lo siento Sakura, me distraje!" –agachó la cabeza en señal de disculpa. "Buenos días Sakura, buenos días Syaoran" – dijo calidamente.  
"Buenos días Tomoyo" – contestó Syaoran. "Veo que tus guardaespaldas te quisieron traer el día de hoy"  
"Si, es que mi madre se irá de viaje entonces…"  
"Oh, ya veo" – musitó Syaoran.  
"Por lo compuesto que estás Syaoran, veo que Touya no te mató" – dijo Tomoyo con una risita.  
"Pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo" – repuso Syaoran con un escalofrío.  
"De todas maneras no lo hizo…" –intervino Sakura. "pero…" – dijo con preocupación.  
"¿Sucede algo Sakura?" – preguntó Tomoyo.  
"Es que, bueno, ayer, fue extraño y probablemente no nos creas"  
"Yo creo que les creeré, si es posible que fui testigo de cómo un piano me perseguía, o un balón de basketball me encerraba en un salón de clases, entonces puedo creer cualquier cosa"  
"Bien, es que ayer, sentimos unas energías mágicas, una desconocida y otra de la casa de Clow." – dijo Sakura con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz.  
Tomoyo quedó pensativa, ella había entrado a la casa de Clow el día anterior, iba a decir eso, cuando Syaoran tomó aire.  
"Y Yue y Kerberos nos dijeron que eso es imposible, puesto que Eriol selló la casa de manera que nadie, salvo Sakura, yo, Yue y Kerberos pudiéramos entrar…"  
"Alguien más entró" –repuso Sakura. "Pero no sabemos quien"  
"El o la persona que entró, debe ser muy poderoso…"  
"Yo sé quien entró a la casa de Eriol." –intervino Tomoyo.  
"¿Quién?"  
"Pues… yo entré a la casa de Eriol"- contestó Tomoyo mirando hacia el suelo, un tanto avergonzada. "Pero no entré al interior de la casa. Solo abrí la puerta, y una luz blanca me cegó y aparecí fuera de la casa…"  
Syaoran y Sakura se miraron y luego miraron a Tomoyo. Caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela y luego se detuvieron.  
"No recuerdas nada más, ¿verdad?""  
Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.  
"Solo recuerdo la luz blanca que me cegó. Nada más, lo siento" – dijo Tomoyo algo afligida.  
"No, no, discúlpame" – dijo Sakura. "Eso quiere decir que no fuiste tú quien molestó a la casa de Clow, fue alguien más."

"Sin embargo, aún sigo preocupado de la otra energía mágica" – musitó Syaoran.  
"No te preocupes Syaoran" – dijo Sakura alegremente. "Si hay un enemigo cerca, no podemos hacer nada hasta que no muestre su cara, y mientras ustedes estén conmigo no hay nada que no pueda hacer" – dijo Sakura abrazando a un tiempo a su mejor amiga y a su novio. Estos sonrieron con fuerza.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sin embargo, me impresiona que no se hayan dado cuenta" – dijo una voz altanera.  
"Claro que no, creo que jamás notarán que yo también me metí a la casa de Clow"  
"¿Lo encontró señor?"  
Este negó con la cabeza.  
"No, pero sé que Clow no se lo llevó consigo Kiel, no obstante, deberé seguir revisando la casa" – dijo en tono resuelto. "Kiel, Ariadnne, revisen la casa de Clow de pies a cabeza, estoy seguro que el muy imbécil está por regresar." –dijo tomando su vaso de vino. "Estaré preparado"  
Los dos seres se arrodillaron y salió de la sala.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"¡De Pie!" – chilló la voz de Chiharu que sonaba más fuerte que el propio timbre de la escuela. "¡Sentados!"  
"Muchas gracias por sus gritos señorita Minhara. Siempre es estimulante ver como alguien sobrepasa el volumen de una persona normal" – dijo el profesor Watanabe poniendo la mano derecha sobre su oído y conteniendo una risa, mientras Chiharu escondía su cara de la vergüenza. "Buenos días queridos alumnos"  
"Buenos días profesor Watanabe" – dijo la clase a una voz.  
"Me alegra ese saludo tan lleno de animo, como siempre. Antes de partir con su hora de matemáticas…" –Sakura lanzó un bufido de aburrimiento y a la vez de miedo, era cierto que ella había mejorado un tanto en matemáticas, pero aún para ella las matemáticas constituían un enorme sufrimiento. "Tengo, como siempre, dar unas informaciones. Primero, las postulaciones a la directiva de curso, están abiertas, y se debe hablar con la señorita Minhara." –Esta se levantó alegremente- "Los clubes de reforzamiento en matemáticas y lenguaje, se debe conversar conmigo, sobre todo con la clase de reforzamiento en matemáticas" –dijo con una radiante sonrisa, la clase se quedó en completo silencio, entonces el señor Watanabe carraspeó. "Entre otras noticias, quiero anunciar que a partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno en nuestro salón de clases." –el profesor Watanabe se ajustó sus lentes de marcos cuadrados y dio vuelta la página de un gran libro. A continuación, fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y susurró un _"adelante"_ a alguien que, al parecer, llevaba un rato esperando.

La clase se miró con expectación y a Tomoyo como que de pronto se le paralizó el corazón; _¿Sería posible que…? No, no era cierto, ¿verdad?_ Su mirada se levantó con curiosidad, casi como buscando algo, pero lo que vio, en cierto modo la hizo bajar con un gesto de derrota a la vez de un suspiro de profundo alivio que Syaoran notó, pues, los ojos amatista no encontraron a aquellos ojos zafiro, que Tomoyo esperaba y no encontrar, ante ella, había un joven alto (un poco más alto que Syaoran) y de cabellos rubios, que resplandecían aún más con aquellos escurridizos rayos de sol de la mañana, su cabello brillaba como el trigo, lo que provocó, por supuesto que todas las féminas fijaran su mirada en el recién llegado; de mirada celeste cristalina, unos ojos tan hermosos, que daban ganas de sumergirse en ellos en ese mismo momento. Poseía una nariz fina y respingada, y sonrisa traviesa, sus finos rasgos masculinos fueron aquellos que arrancaron suspiros entre las féminas del sector y uno que otro alegato por parte de algunos chicos, incluyendo a Syaoran.

"Vaya si que es guapo" – escuchó Tomoyo decir a Sakura.  
"Sakura…" – llamó Syaoran. "Te recuerdo que estoy detrás de ti" –dijo un tanto molesto. "Yo puedo escuchar cada cosa que dices"  
"Él es Edward Schneider, viene de Alemania, espero que todos lo reciban bien"  
Edward miró cálidamente a todos e hizo una reverencia.  
"Espero poder llevarme bien con todos." – dijo en un japonés algo pobre.  
"Muy bien Edward, creo que te puedes sentar al lado derecho de Daidouji, es una de nuestras mejores estudiantes, si tienes dudas, pregúntale a ella, ella será tu consejera por este mes, mientras te integras, ¿de acuerdo?" – Edward asintió. "¿Tiene usted algún inconveniente con esto, señorita Daidouji?"  
Tomoyo miró atentamente al recién llegado. Por alguna razón, este joven le provocaba una sensación algo extraña, inexplicable, por lo que tardó unos segundos en contestar. Sakura de hecho tuvo que hacerle unas señas para que se diera cuenta.  
"Claro profesor, no hay problema" – dijo Tomoyo apresuradamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se escuchaban cuchicheos de: _"¡No es justo!"_ o _"¿Por qué tiene que ser Daidouji?"_ y reclamos como:_ "Cuando Hiiragizawa llegó, ella también tuvo que ser su consejera, ¡tiene una suerte!" _Tomoyo simplemente las ignoró, esto fue cosa de suerte, en ninguno de los dos casos había pedido ser la consejera, analizó entonces a su compañero que venía a sentarse al lado de ella, su mirada era intensa, y en momentos su semblante expresaba una profunda seriedad, pero al verla, sonrió de una manera traviesa a la vez que expresaba un profundo deleite por su compañera. Esta lo miró perpleja, ¡que chico tan extraño! Pero decidió sonreír, y le indicó su asiento. Este asintió con la cabeza, dejó sus cosas encima del pupitre y tomó asiento.

"_Danke mein Prinzẹssinnen_*" – susurró con una hermosa pero intrigante sonrisa. Tomoyo que tenía la suerte de saber algo de alemán, se sonrojó un tanto y lo agradeció, pero, de alguna manera, se sentía extraña con aquellas palabras, bueno, no era normal que alguien se las dijera, pero, no sabía porque, "_pero… quizá…"_ Sin embargo había una tercera espectadora que miraba la escena con algo de deleite: Hacía mucho tiempo que Sakura no notaba un atisbo de rubor en las mejillas de su amiga, -de hecho ella no tenía idea si Tomoyo se había enamorado en algún momento- , siempre había pensado ella que su querida amiga haría una pareja maravillosa con su amigo inglés… _"Pero él está con la señorita Mizuki"_ pensó. Syaoran que también observó un tanto la escena, había que ser sinceros, este chico no le agradaba mucho, -siendo más exactos, a Syaoran no le agradaba ningún chico que él no conociera que osara acercarse a su novia y a su amiga, tan protector era que Sakura lo llegaba a llamar como el seguidor de Touya, lo cual hacía que la cara de Syaoran se pusiera verde de la furia…- pero, este Edward, parecía más galante, y había sonreído muy cálidamente al ver a Tomoyo sonrojarse, no había dudas al respecto.

_"Este por lo menos parece ser menos imbecil que Hiiragizawa_" – pensó Syaoran, y volvió a poner atención en la clase.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Su nívea mano, un tanto nerviosa, introdujo una pequeña llave dorada en el pomo. A simple vista, esta llave parecía una llave común, como cualquier otra llave de las que uno puede tener, pero era una llave especial, era la llave que Eriol alguna vez usó para… digamos, complicarle un poco la vida a Sakura, o _"ayudarla a que transformara las cartas Clow"_, eso si que sonaba mejor en sus pensamientos, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, si que la metió en líos, entre balones de basketball que daban botes solos, pianos voladores, cartas enloquecidas, ovejas felpudas que atacaban y ascensores que aparentemente se mandaban solos… Pero no lo volvería hacer… _"Pero nunca se sabe, después de todo, a la vida le gusta sorprenderme, y me encantan las sorpresas"_ pensó aquel chico, sonriendo de una manera, como siempre, encantadora. Giró la llave hasta que hizo un ligero "clic" y logró por fin abrir la puerta.

"Como dicen por aquí…" –tomó aire como queriéndose empapar de Tomoeda en un solo instante. "¡Hogar, dulce hogar!"- chilló Nakuru, comenzando a correr por el largo pasillo mientras agarraba a Spi, quien suplicaba salir de entre de las manos de su alocada compañera.  
"Es bueno volver" – dijo Eriol en tono misterioso, cerrando la puerta. Admiró la casa y dio un suspiro que venía de lo más profundo de su corazón. Añoraba mucho el estar en esta casa, era bien sabido que, ya sea como Clow o como Eriol, tenían mansiones tanto en China, como Inglaterra, ambas extremadamente sublimes, llenas de un gusto exquisito tanto de lujos como de excentricidades, equipadas con todo lo que uno pudiera necesitar en algún momento, y demás estaba decir, que bien uno podría vivir la vida ahí, quedarse en alguna de las dos, era tenerlo todo, pero había un cariño especial por la mansión ubicada en Tomoeda, Eriol aún no lo tenía muy claro del todo, pero lo que era cierto, lo que definitivamente era cierto, pensaba, mientras caminaba por el largo e interminable pasillo: _"sé, que aquí viví algo importante, algo que cambió mi vida para siempre, que por desgracia no logro recordar, pero es algo que me da una profunda alegría, a la vez que una profunda angustia"_ Pensó mientras recargaba su cuerpo contra la pared.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, el viaje había sido largo y estresante, y para colmo, no había dormido nada, -pese a que le dijo unas cuantas veces a una preocupadísima Nakuru, que se sentía excelente- él siempre fue un noctámbulo, no gustaba dormir mucho, y pasaba mucho tiempo despierto, pero ahora, era evidente que necesitaba dormir un poco, pero en el viaje, no había podido conciliar el sueño, a sus amigos les dijo que no dormía, porque era un tanto incómodo dormir en el avión.

No era asi, (aunque algo de verdad había) cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía esas horribles imágenes de sus sueños, aunque fueran fragmentos, y estas imágenes, no solo se repetían, sino que eran imágenes aún más atroces que las anteriores, recordaba una de Tomoyo, gritando de dolor, arrodillada frente a un cadáver inconsciente… cuando Eriol se acercó a ese cadáver, se dio cuenta que era él mismo… ¿Quién podría dormir después de ver esa horrenda imagen? Nadie, eso era seguro, quizá su total disgusto por los aviones, o era que ese sueño no lo iba a dejar tan fácilmente. O peor aún, que esto podía ser…

"¿Una premonición?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El Tiempo, era algo que si uno se deja llevar, pareciera que los días son solo cosa de minutos, y aquellos minutos rápidamente son meros segundos que transcurren tan rápido, que cuando abres los ojos, ya estás en el fin de semana, o aún más sorprendente, de vacaciones. O eso era lo que pensaba Tomoyo, ya faltaban tan solo unas dos semanas para ir al concurso, lo que solo podía significar una sola cosa: cada día estaría más y más nerviosa, por un lado, no había podido ensayar lo suficiente, y eso, claro, la hacía sentir extremadamente culpable, por eso, caminaba rápidamente hacia el salón de música, para poder ver las partituras y al menos practicarlas mentalmente.

La música era algo con la cual Tomoyo tenía un lazo profundo, demasiado profundo, prácticamente había nacido en medio de orquestas y notas musicales. Su padre Taichi Daidouji, era si, un poderoso empresario, pero además, de joven y apasionado (y hasta su último respiro) era un consumado amante de la música, además que formaba parte de una exitosa banda de jazz, que tocaba en los mejores escenarios de Japón y del mundo, por lo tanto, la pequeña Tomoyo conocía los escenarios, micrófonos, ejercicios de afinación y ejercicios de respiración de memoria. Su padre tenía un talento especial para tocar el piano y el violín, por lo tanto, siempre, cuando escuchaba un violín sonando o un piano, cuando cerraba los ojos, podía sentir que aquel que tocaba era su padre, y que la invitaba a sentarse a su lado para dejarse llevar por la música. Aún recordaba cuando su padre bromeaba con Sonomi acerca de ella y la música:

"_¿Sabes Sonomi? De repente he pensado que a Tomoyo le podemos dar clases de canto, tiene una voz muy dulce…"  
"¿Tú crees Taichi?" – "Pero, ¿no estará muy pequeña para eso?"  
"Claro, si, tienes toda la razón" – dijo Taichi con una sonrisa, abrazando por detrás a su mujer, haciendo que esta se sonrojara. "Pero, tiene una voz hermosa, igual que una mujer hermosa que estoy abrazando"  
"Y si canta, quizá pueda tener un concierto contigo" – pensó Sonomi con una sonrisa.  
"Una idea fantástica mi querida Sonomi"  
"Y cantará como su padre"  
"Y será tan hermosa como su madre"  
"No, ella será aún más hermosa…"_

La imagen de sus padres se desvaneció. Se había interrumpido por un hermoso sonido, ¿era un piano, su instrumento favorito? No, no esta vez, era un sonido fino, algo tan hermoso que se sentía como hipnotizada, y llamada para ir, a donde fuera que esa hermosa música la llevara, no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a correr, sus piernas de a poco comenzaron a ir más y más rápido, solo había hecho eso una sola vez, pero esa ocasión, la veía demasiado lejana. A cada paso que daba, ese sonido de violín tan hermoso y tan triste, se hacía más y más presente, en la mente de Tomoyo, reinaba una inmensa paz, a la vez que una profunda angustia. "¡Que hermosa melodía!" pensaba Tomoyo a la vez que tomaba el pomo de la puerta para entrar, abrió la puerta delicadamente como siempre, este lugar para ella, era un lugar sagrado.

De todas las personas, no esperaba esta sorpresa. Un joven rubio sostenía un violín, tocándolo de una manera soberbia, tocando como un poseído sus delicadas cuerdas. Tomoyo se quedó en silencio, observando, y disfrutando cada instante de aquella canción, hasta que esta se detuvo, y unos ojos celestes se detuvieron en la chica de ojos amatistas.

"Es un gusto volverte a ver, mein Prinzẹssinnen" – dijo Edward alegremente, mientras dejaba el violín delicadamente sobre la mesa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Las-no-deseadas-notas-de-la-autora**. _Siiiii! Se los deje hasta aquí! De hecho, este capítulo iba a tener otra cosa más, peeero, dado que salió muy largo, entonces, preferi dejarlo para la proxima ocasión, el reencuentro de Tomoyo y Eriol, tranquilas, ya lo verán, no se preocupen, una pequeña aclaración de lo que dice nuestro nuevo personaje, Edward._

* = Gracias mi princesa.

¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Aaaay noooo séeee!  
Ahora, por fin pude introducir un poco a Edward, ya veremos que monos pinta en este fanfic. No se preocupen ya se sabrá en su momento. Personalmente, es un personaje que me gusta bastante, pero no quise hablar mucho ahora de él.

Contestemos ahora los reviews:

**angeldark2805:** _si, vivan las apasionadas y a mucha honra! Y bueno, me halagas bastante con tus reviews, gracias por leer! Y la campaña anti kaho… cuando quieras comenzamos eh?_

**LyS Cosmo:** _Esperemos entonces que este capitulo no te deje tan picada, y una vez más lamento haberlas hecho esperar!_

**Kamille-newtype:** _La vida es de dulce y agraz, y por supuesto dado que las CLAMP nos hacen sufrir tanto, trataré de no hacerlos sufrir mucho… Lo bueno es que a Kaho la han omitido olímpicamente en TRC, lo malo es que también a Eriol… pero, si, su personaje lo unico que hizo fue la campanilla, listo ¬¬ y las clamp ya nos hacen sufrir bastante con TRC, entre clones, tuertos, otros xD que sigue? Clonesland? XD La kaho te huele mal? Ah, pero si ella siempre huele mal XD!_

**angeli014**: _Hola y gracias por tu primer review en esta historia. Si es una asalta cunas, además que fue demasiado WTF cuando nos enteramos de que eran pareja XD Veamos, quizá logremos averiguar que pasa, esperemos que no tengan otro sueño más! xD  
_  
**darthmocy**: _espero no dejarte con más intriga, y la intriga es buena, claro, en cierto sentido XD Eriol, bueno, está de novio con Kaho, asi que no sabemos si ama a Tomoyo, ya veremos que pasa ahí ^^…_

**arisa-Clampfan:** _hola y muchas gracias! Ellos me fascinan aunque las clamp hayan decidido algo completamente diferente TT! Espero te guste este capítulo!  
_  
**Montblanc-hien:** _ Si generalmente los estudiantes no quieren que llegue el lunes y sea fin de semana por siempre, las ExT no queremos que llegue Kaho para que tengamos ExT por siempre, peeero, siempre podremos ignorarla XD! Pues como siempre, gracias por tus palabras me inspiran mucho!_

_Muy bien, nuevamente mis queridas lectoras, les agradezco infinitamente que lean este fanfic, al principio pensé que solo yo lo leería xD Pero ya veo que no es asi, asi que, espero disfruten este capítulo, y cualquier duda, sugerencia, etc, a mi mail, o por review, pues me encanta recibirlos, y si tienen sugerencias, claro, denlas! Me haría muy feliz saberlas!_

Un beso a todas! Matta ne!


	5. Reencuentro I: Lejanía

_Hola a todas nuevamente! Lamento mucho la tardanza del capitulo, pero, aunque este en vacaciones no me ha dejado mucho tiempo libre el trabajar y otros proyectos universitarios, pero, lo positivo es que aquí está el capitulo 5… ¡al fin! *se escuchan porras XD* Primero que nada, agradecerles mucho a todas las lectoras que dejan reviews, se suscriben a las nuevas actualizaciones y se dan el tiempo de leerlo, en serio, muchas gracias, y dejo de aburrirlas completamente con esto y vamos de lleno al capitulo, que está demasiado largo, asi que, tómense su tiempo. :D_

**Disclaimer:**_ los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son míos, (ya quisiera) son propiedad de las CLAMP y yo solo los uso para este fanfiction_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Edward…" –contestó Tomoyo en un susurro aún con una mano tapando su boca. "¡Como lo lamento! Te estoy interrumpiendo, ¿verdad?" –este no dijo nada- "Me iré de inmediato, y una vez más, perdona por entrar asi"

Tomoyo hizo un leve amago de dejar la habitación cuando Edward le puso suavemente la mano en su hombro, Tomoyo volteo y vio directamente a los celestes ojos del alemán y el suave movimiento de sus manos… ¡la estaba invitando a quedarse? Esta le dio una mirada inquisitiva y este le asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero… ¿está bien..?"  
"Por supuesto Daidouji" –contesto Edward en un balbuceado japonés. "Uno nunca tiene la oportunidad de contar con tan maravillosa compañía." Tomoyo de inmediato se sonrojo por el halago, y sonrió:  
"Pues gracias por el halago"  
"Oh mi dulce Prinzessinnnen" –dijo Edward guardando su violín elegantemente y sentándose a su lado. "Yo no digo palabras, por halagar, solo digo verdades" – dijo con un dejo de seriedad en sus palabras. Luego emitió un bostezo ahogado y Tomoyo lo miró: "lo siento, es que, el horario de ustedes, es algo que me tomará acostumbrarme"  
"Suele pasar, recuerdo que cuando fui a Inglaterra... a ver a un amigo mio, muy querido, entonces el me llevaba a recorrer la ciudad, pero me costaba mucho acostumbrarme"  
"¿Ese amigo es de Inglaterra?" – preguntó Edward con interés.  
"En parte si y en parte no" – contestó Tomoyo sonriendo. "Verás, el nació en Inglaterra, pero, su padre es japonés, vino hace unos cuantos años, y luego se devolvió, y yo fui a verlo hace ya unos cinco años… " –hizo una pausa, cuando notó que su voz enronquecía. ¿Cuántas veces ya tendría que sentir que su garganta se apretaba con fuerza? Miro hacia el suelo, como queriendo pensar otra cosa, Edward solo la miró, como queriendo decir algo, pero no estaba seguro, tras unos segundos de debate personal se decidió.  
"¿Daidouji?" –esta no respondió. "¿Daidouji?" Edward acerco su mano a la de ella y las tocó calidamente. Esta lo miró de pronto como sobresaltada.  
"Lo siento mucho Schneider, me distraje, y eso no me suele pasar muy seguido" – dijo completamente apenada.  
"No te preocupes" – contestó Edward. "Es algo que nos puede pasar a todos. Además no nos distraemos, solo es que nos dejamos llevar por nuestros anhelos. O nuestros deseos…" –dijo Edward con una voz calmada. Tomoyo simplemente lo miró, y cuando este le devolvió la mirada, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. "Por eso, no te disculpes si de repente comienzas a pensar en otra cosa…"  
"Supongo… que tienes razón…" – contestó Tomoyo.  
"Además, dudo que esas hermosas amatistas que tienes por ojos piensen cosas que no sean importantes" – comentó Edward en un tono seductor, tanto, que Tomoyo miró hacia el lado un poco avergonzada.  
"Oh, no exageres de nuevo por favor"  
"Como ya te dije, antes, solo te diría la verdad mein Prinzẹssinnen"  
"Te lo agradezco" – contestó Tomoyo con una sonrisa radiante, que hizo que las mejillas de Edward se tiñeran de un rojo tenue.

Ambos callaron, el viento pasaba de manera esporádica, debido al gran calor que irradiaba el sol en aquel día, un solo soplo hacia que los pétalos de las flores con que era decorado el salón de música se mecieran, como que sin querer crearan una canción.

Silencio total.

La extraña sensación de no querer decir nada, pero a la vez decirlo todo, invadía tanto a Edward como a Tomoyo, ¿Qué puedes decir cuando sientes que a la vez lo has dicho todo? Resultaba extraño. Ambos se volvieron a mirar, a la vez que Tomoyo descubría en aquellos resplandecientes ojos zafiro, una alegría inconmensurable, pero a la vez, descubría que en esos ojos se irradiaba la pasión, el jubilo, un dejo de misterio, y a la vez, un intenso dolor, a la vez que Edward desentrañaba la intensa mirada amatista, y podía ver parte de sus misterios, su encanto, su alegría, su pureza de alma, y a la vez, su gran espina. ¿Qué podia ser?, ¿Qué dolor tan grande podían ocultar aquellos hermosos ojos que hacía que su intensidad de día a día se hubiese esfumado de pronto?

"¿Pasó algo?" – inquirió Tomoyo.  
"No, nada, solo me distraje" – contestó Edward con una risita.  
"Ah, y… ¿puedo saber entonces en que estabas anhelando?" –inquirió Tomoyo poniéndose al frente de él.  
"Pues no, porque eso es un secreto, y si te lo dijera, lo que anhelo, o lo que deseo, no se cumpliría" – dijo Edward con una sonrisa triunfante. Tomoyo hizo un puchero y esto hizo reir aun más al joven alemán. "Te prometo que lo sabrás en su debido momento Daidouji."

"Está bien. ¿Es una promesa entonces?" –dijo levantando su dedo meñique. Edward la miro un tanto desconcertado, pero al ver la mirada de Tomoyo, entonces, sonrió.  
"Por supuesto" – dijo chocando su meñique con el de ella.  
"Creo… que ya deberemos volver a clases…"  
"Si, asi parece, si no mal recuerdo… nos toca matemáticas, ¿no?"  
"Si…" –dijo poniéndose de pie. "Gracias Schneider"  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Simplemente por conversar conmigo, siento que lo necesitaba."  
"No tienes porque mencionarlo, fue un placer" – dijo en tono caballeroso, haciendo una reverencia.  
"Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, solo dímelo"  
"Bueno… la verdad…" –y de inmediato su cara se tornó color rojo brillante.  
"¿Necesitas algo?"- preguntó Tomoyo.  
"Si, verás necesito que alguien me ayude un poco a ubicarme en la ciudad, y dado que mi japonés no es muy bueno…" –dijo nuevamente en un japonés muy balbuceado y un tanto incomprensible.  
"… ¿pretendías que te acompañara?" – preguntó Tomoyo. Este la miró nervioso, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Será un placer" –declaró Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Edward suspiró de alivio y sonrió. Luego ambos, fueron nuevamente al salón de clases.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las clases de Narita-sensei, el profesor de Matemáticas, siempre eran el paraíso de Syaoran, una clase inspiradora para Tomoyo, y un tormento para Sakura, quien no podía creer que la última hora del día viernes, fuera exactamente la hora de matemáticas… ¡Parecía que el universo no la quería! (o estaba muy lejos de quererla)

"Por eso alumnos, como ven, los logaritmos no son tan complicados, a ver, ¿Quién me puede decir con sus palabras lo que es un logaritmo?" –preguntó entonces el profesor Narita, y comenzó a buscar la primera mano entusiasta que se alzara, como era la clase de matemáticas, no eran muchas las manos que se alzara, solo dos, que eran sus potenciales alumnos merecedores del premio de matemáticas. "¡Li!" –exclamó, Li siempre era el primero en levantar la mano.  
Sakura, (quien estaba completamente asustada porque llevaban unos 30 minutos de clase y aún no entendía nada) miró de reojo a su novio. Conociendo a Syaoran (y este teniendo en cuenta de que su novia no era muy diestra en esta asignatura) sabía que él se aseguraría de explicarlo en un idioma más practico.

" El logaritmo de un número, en una base dada, es el exponente al cual se debe elevar la base para obtener el número." – dijo Syaoran en un tono fuerte. Sakura suspiró, aun así no entendió nada.  
"Muy bien Li, gracias por tu explicación" –contestó Narita-sensei muy contento. "Entonces, por ejemplo, si la base del logaritmo es el número cuatro, con el número dos, y el logaritmo es el número dos, entonces, ¿Cuál sería el resultado?- preguntó Narita-sensei entusiasmado mientras el resto de la clase exhalaba un suspiro de alivio, ya que faltaban apenas unos quince minutos para terminar. "¿Daidouji?"  
"Pues el resultado, sería dos, pues significa que dos elevado a dos es cuatro"  
"Excelente Daidouji, ahora entonces veremos diferentes ejemplos en el pizarrón, ¿les parece?- La clase emitió un sonido ahogado de aburrimiento.

Sakura se rindió por ahora y entonces comenzó a mirar la ventana, no estaba segura del porque, pero se sentía intranquila, (y esto no era exactamente por estar dentro de la clase de matemáticas) lo cual resultaba por lo menos… extraño. El aire de pronto comenzó un poco a marearla.

"Lo cual entonces, quiere decir que la base del logaritmo jamás sería negativa"  
"Muy bien Schneider, veo que tienes una buena base matemática" –se escuchaba entonces la lejana voz de Narita-sensei.

Cerró los ojos.

La noche, luna llena que irradiaba con toda su fuerza su tenue luz, y los veloces pies de ella corrían en dirección a la Torre de Tokyo, a pesar de que se sentía sola, tenía la extraña sensación de que iba más gente a su lado, pues podía escuchar claramente las agitadas respiraciones de sus acompañantes, además de eso, podía escuchar fuertes aleteos de alas, miró hacia el cielo; reconoció unas alas plateadas y unas alas doradas que volaban a su izquierda y a su derecha.  
Un pequeño temblor en su pecho, un peso extraño, ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Un mal presagio, intentó llamar a las dos criaturas aladas, pero… era en vano. Su voz no le respondía y sus amigos, en menos de lo que Sakura pestañeara, ya surcaban al cielo. Eran Kerberos y Yue. Extrañamente, la carrera parecía eterna para llegar a su destino, y de vez en cuando miraba hacia el cielo algo preocupada, y con este sentimiento de que algo podía pasar… ¿Por qué sentía esta sensación de miedo?

Las respuestas aunque escasas, no tardaban en llegar. Fue entonces cuando, desde lo más alto de la Torre de Tokyo, una solitaria y hermosa voz emitía tristes acordes, que a su vez formaban notas musicales, y estas a su vez una melancólica canción. ¡Que canción más hermosa, a la vez que era una tonada tan triste! Esa voz la conocía muy bien... ¿verdad?

Tanta amargura la hizo llegar más rápido a su destino, sabía que algo pasaba, que algo ocurriría, porque la voz se hacía cada vez más débil… esa voz como que luchaba en momentos por hacerse más fuerte, pero a la vez algo la doblegaba y solo se escuchaban sollozos, a la vez que un fuerte terremoto azotaba la ciudad y comenzaba a hacerla trizas…  
La Torre de Tokyo también comenzó a sentir las consecuencias del movimiento telúrico; pues comenzaba poco a poco a desplomarse, mientras la tierra se abría, dejando ver pequeños espacios rojos, y la voz se hacía a cada instante más triste.  
De la tierra comenzó a emanar una especie de líquido algo viscoso de color rojo, Sakura se agachó lentamente, como hipnotizada a recoger un poco de ese liquido en su mano, y entonces lo comenzó a oler; no era un olor conocido, pero tampoco desconocido… olía a devastación, a muerte, a tristeza, pero no era sangre, pues esta tenía un color más oscuro que la sangre normal, cuando Sakura alejó su cara de lo que estaba oliendo, entonces este se comenzó a evaporar lentamente, y como si fuese un llamado de auxilio, Sakura levantó su mirada hacia el cielo y a continuación, el espectáculo más horroroso sucedió ante los ojos esmeraldas; esta especie de vapor rojo ennegrecido comenzó entonces a bañar al sol y a la luna, que tanto Kerberos como Yue luchaban por proteger: Sakura volvió a llamarlos con la angustia en su pecho, las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, ¿Qué podía hacer? El maligno vapor tomo una inesperada forma de estaca que repentinamente atravesó con furia el pecho de Yue y de Kerberos, encerrándolos en la Luna y el sol respectivamente y al encerrarlos comenzando a bañar en ese liquido asqueroso a ambos astros, mientras emitían un último suspiro…

"¡KERO, YUE!" – chilló entonces por fin la ya desesperada voz de Sakura. No sabía como, pero algo haría: Tomo una carta y la hizo volar. "¡VUELO!"

De su espalda salieron dos hermosas y grandes alas color rosado, que fueron rápidamente hacia la luna y el sol, por desgracia, al llegar ahí solo pudo contemplar con horror la horrorosa y triste realidad; los cuerpos de sus amigos inertes, tras la luna y el sol, que ahora habían perdido su anterior brillo y ahora solo reflejaban una triste luz roja ennegrecida, mientras unas manos y brazos huesudos y blanquecinos comenzaban a salir de allí, como queriendo atrapar a Sakura. La Maestra de las Cartas Clow, a pesar de que tenía el rostro completamente cubierto de lagrimas, comenzó a esquivar estos ataques, y nunca supo explicarse como salieron de todas partes esas asquerosas manos, que de pronto la tomaron de sus manos y sus pies, dejándola inmovilizada. Las manos que ya no alcanzaron a agarrar a Sakura formaron un circulo y a dar vueltas entre si, como haciendo una ronda permanente, en el que se alzó una figura desconocida que sostenía en sus brazos a una mujer…

"La siguiente, después del sol, y la luna, es la estrella… ya tengo lo que quería, adiós, Sakura" – dijo una ronca voz de hombre, mientras sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo de una mujer desfallecida.

Un destello de luz negro entonces salió desde el cielo que golpeó directamente hacia el pecho de Sakura… que caía al suelo y una estaca se le iba a incrustar en su pecho…

"¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"¡¡SAKURA!!"

Sakura se puso de pie de pronto asustada, mirando hacia todos lados, y solo encontraba las miradas de desconcierto y miedo del grito de terror de Sakura, quien ahora respiraba con dificultad, sentía su fría transpiración correr por su cara, sintió un toque en su espalda y como un acto reflejo, retrocedió rápidamente asustada, volteó y vio la preocupada mirada de su novio, a quien abrazó y este, entendiendo el mensaje, se la llevó fuera del salón de clases.

Tomoyo, pidiendo permiso a Narita-sensei salió del salón tambien, preocupada, corriendo por el pasillo, en momentos asi, solo había un lugar al que ellos podrían ir para hablar de temas más bien… privados, el gran árbol de cerezos del patio trasero. Efectivamente, ahí estaban, Syaoran con un brazo alrededor de su novia, quien aún temblaba. Tomoyo caminó hacia ellos, Sakura levantó la mirada, dejándole ver su tristeza y Tomoyo entonces se sentó a su lado.

"Te traje un poco de té relajante, te servirá para el susto que pasaste Sakura." – dijo Tomoyo en su siempre amable tono.  
"Gracias" – emitió débilmente la aludida.  
"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"- preguntó su amiga preocupada, dirigiendo sus manos para tomar las manos de su amiga. Aún seguía temblando.  
"Aún no me ha dicho nada" –contestó Syaoran dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su novia, para que esta se relajara, o al menos, hiciera el intento.

Sakura miro hacia un árbol con mirada perdida. Tomo aire y suspiró.  
"Fue un sueño." – dijo al fin.  
"¿Un sueño?" – preguntó Syaoran.  
"Como los que tenía antes de encontrar el libro Clow…" –continuó diciendo Sakura. "Solo que espero que…" –y lentamente comenzó a ponerse tensa de pies a cabeza, tomando parte de su blanca falda. "… pero espero que no sea real"  
"¿Qué sucedía en el sueño?" –preguntó Syaoran.  
"El sol, y la luna… desaparecían…" dijo Sakura con una mirada perdida.  
"Pero, si no mal recuerdo… ese mismo sueño lo tuviste cuando…"  
"…había llegado Eriol, hacía cinco años, si." –dijo Sakura mirando a su amiga. "Pero el de esta vez era diferente, escuchaba…" –se puso de pie, y comenzó a dar unos pasos, como intentando recordar detalles de lo que ella vio: "escuchaba una voz cantando una tonada sumamente triste. Y luego, ella gritaba, como si le hubieran hecho algo, y Yue y Kero volaban a mi lado pero…" –se tapó la cara con las manos y se puso a llorar. Tomoyo y Syaoran corrieron con ella y la abrazaron para reconfortarla. "Pero había un terremoto que arrasaba con todo, y algo, a-algo, comenzaba a bañar a la luna y al sol, era algo como la sangre, pero de un color… t-tan, t-tan horrible…" -decía Sakura, mientras tiritaba de pies a cabeza. Tomoyo fue de inmediato a abrazar a su amiga. "Y luego, a-alguien aparecía y me mataba…"-Sakura enterró su cara en sus manos y siguió sollozando desconsolada mientras Syaoran la envolvía en un abrazo protector y Tomoyo sostenía su mano.  
"Tranquila…" –dijo Tomoyo con voz queda. "Estoy segura de que lo que tenga que llegar, llegará, fue solo un sueño, eso es todo." –En seguida miro al cielo- "Además, si algo llegase a pasar, no tengo la menor duda de que tú nos ayudarás como siempre… tratándose de ti…" – acabo diciendo en su siempre dulce tono de espaldas mirando como el sol comenzaba a brillar con intensidad sobre ese hermoso cabello ébano, y daba la impresión de que los ojos amatistas transmitían un débil destello de luz. "Nada puede ir mal."

Sakura miró de reojo a su amiga y a continuación volvió a suspirar. Lo que decían los ojos amatista era completamente verdad. Hasta estando en las peores situaciones, siempre habían podido salir adelante, ¿Cómo olvidar aquella vez en que Sakura estuvo a punto de darlo todo por perdido cuando luchaba contra Yue en el juicio final? En ese momento, Sakura era una niña de apenas 11 años, que estaba comenzando a vivir bien la vida, y de paso, comenzaba a vivir en este indómito mundo de la magia, y como Yue era Yukito, entonces temía mucho el poderlo lastimar, pero al ser envuelta por "Bosque" comenzó a ver como sería el mundo si ella fallaba, porque… estaba fallando… ¡¡Y aún asi, pudo superarlo!! Pues en medio de su extraña visión, escuchó la hermosa y dulce voz de Tomoyo que cantaba alegremente, y la animaba a continuar, a no rendirse, a levantarse… y ella entonces pudo hacer el milagro. Algo parecido pasó cuando un año más tarde se enfrentó a Eriol (desconociendo por completo que este era la reencarnación de Clow hasta ese día) quien sumió al mundo en una eterna oscuridad, provocando que todos cayeran en un sueño eterno, a excepción de Syaoran, Yue, Kerberos, Eriol, Ruby Moon, Spiniel Sun, y la propia Sakura. En un momento dado, Sakura perdía la fé, y tampoco se le podía culpar por ello… ¡¡Se estaba enfrentando a Clow Reed, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos!! Y encima, que sus amigos (Yue y Kerberos) entraron en el báculo de Sakura para intentar ayudarla a que cambiara a "Luz" y "Sombras" a Cartas Sakura, mientras recibía la amenaza de Eriol: "_Si no lo logras… pues les sucederá lo mismo que a los demás, se quedarán dormidos, dentro del báculo"_ decía Eriol con una sonrisa serena y un tanto maligna. Fue Syaoran quien la animó hasta el último minuto en esa ocasión, diciéndole amablemente: _"tratándose de ti, estoy seguro de que todo estará bien"_ para luego desfallecer. Syaoran tenía razón, efectivamente logró cambiar las cartas y derrotar a Eriol…

Sakura miro de nuevo las caras de sus amigos: tanto Tomoyo como Syaoran siempre tenían la firme convicción de que estando con ella, y estando los tres juntos, podrían enfrentar y salir victoriosos de la situación… ¡¡porque siempre había sido asi!! _"Que tonta"_ pensó Sakura en un suspiro. _"Mientras estén ellos a mi lado, estoy segura de que todo irá bien"_ pensó entonces, mientras volvía a mostrarles a sus amigos su mejor y más hermosa sonrisa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"¡¡AUXILIO!!" – se escuchaba el estruendoso grito por toda la mansión. Spiniel volaba desesperado por todos los rincones conocidos (e incluso desconocidos) de la mansión, porque Nakuru, al no tener a nadie para molestar y ella al tener energía en exceso entonces la estaba desquitando contra el pobre gatito.  
"¡Lindo Spi!" –canturreaba Nakuru alegremente. "¿Dónde estás?" –preguntó en tono de niña traviesa, mientras comenzaba a correr por la casa con una bandeja en sus manos.  
"¡¡BASTAA!!" –chillaba Spiniel mientras se resistía a probar los dulces recién hechos por la mano de Nakuru.  
"Spi, ¡¡prometiste que me ayudarías!!" –chilló Nakuru algo enfadada.  
Spiniel logró llegar a las manos de Eriol, el chico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, estaba demasiado concentrado revisando la biblioteca de la casa, hasta que notó que su pequeño gatito temblaba de medio y algo mareado.  
"¿Qué ha sucedido Spiniel?" –inquirió Eriol mientras le acariciaba el lomo.  
"Es… ella…" –dijo Spiniel asustado. Y Eriol al ver el umbral de la puerta entendió muy bien a que se refería su pequeño amigo.

Nakuru yacía apoyada en la rojiza puerta hecha de madera de fresno, con una reluciente bandeja de plata con una pequeña manta color blanco. Sonreía radiantemente y con suficiencia, mientras esta se reía entre dientes, ya había encontrado a su presa.

"Tienes que cumplir con tu palabra Spiniel" –comenzó a decir la chica mientras daba unos fuertes pasos que hacían que el suelo temblara asi como el pequeño. "Y no por nada Eriol me estuvo dando clases de cocina en Inglaterra asi que…" –y la bandeja dio una pequeña vuelta en sus manos hasta que se la enseñó en la cara tanto a Eriol como a Spi. "¡DEBES PROBAR ESTO!" –exclamó con vehemencia. Spiniel solo atinó a taparse la cara aterrado en los brazos de su dueño.  
"Nakuru" –musitó Eriol, y esta de inmediato lo miró– "Sabes bien que Spiniel no debe probar las cosas dulces."

"Pero es que esto no es cualquier cosa dulce…" –contestó ella. "¡Lo hice yo!" –exclamó orgullosa. "Entonces… ¿puedes probarlo tú?" –preguntó Nakuru mostrándole la bandejita.

Eriol asintió, pero de inmediato había sabido que esto era una mala idea, cuando Nakuru destapó la manta de la reluciente bandeja metálica, vio de inmediato… unos pequeños "pasteles", (_"si es que a eso se le puede llamar pasteles"_ escuchó susurrar a Spiniel) porque no tenían un lindo aspecto, más bien… al contrario, el pequeño pastel de frambuesas con crema tenía la crema demasiado dura y salada mientras que las frambuesas, estaban demasiado dulces, por otra parte, el pie de limón, tenía un merengue un poco más negro y la masa, estaba completamente quemada. Eriol, después de tragar saliva, tomó un pequeño trozo del pie de limón, lo tragó y miró hacia otro lado, mientras se preguntaba que podría haber salido mal en las clases de Nakuru.

"¿Te gustaron" –preguntó Nakuru intrigada. Este asintió débilmente. "¡Lo sabía!" –chilló alegremente. Mientras Eriol tomaba un poco de agua para pasar el mal sabor en la boca, definitivamente, esta chica tenía mucho que aprender. "Ahora el siguiente paso es hacer una torta lo suficientemente deliciosa para agradar a mi querido Touya"  
"No lo vas a lograr si sigues cocinando asi" –susurró Spiniel de manera mordaz.  
"¿A que te refieres en especifico?" –preguntó Nakuru visiblemente ofendida.  
"A que tienes que aprender a cocinar" –declaró su interlocutor.  
"¡Yo aprendí a cocinar!" –le espetó Nakuru.  
"Si, pero estás a años luz de otras personas que cocinan, además, sabes bien que no como dulces" –dijo Spiniel. "Ya me siento mareado"  
"Cuando la querida Tomoyo Daidouji cocino ese pastel de manzana, te lo comiste entero… ¡¡Y NO TE SUCEDIÓ NADA!!"

Eriol abrió más sus ojos zafiros. Tomoyo, ¡como la extrañaba! Y ahora por fin podría ver a su amiga… se quedó pensando en como estaría, y volvió a poner atención a la plática de sus dos guardianes.

"¡Es muy distinto!" –respondió Spiniel. "¡La señorita Daidouji tiene una mano de los dioses para cocinar!"  
"Entonces, le pediré a ella que me ayude a cocinar, y estoy segura de que lo próximo que haga, ¡le va a encantar a Touya!"  
"¿Seguirás insistiendo con ese chico?" –preguntó Spiniel distraídamente mientras montaba vuelo a coger un libro para leer.  
"¡POR SUPUESTO!" –declaró ella con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que llegó a asustar a su pequeño amigo. "Claro, tendría que ir a comprar más comida, porque realmente la cocina es un desastre" –anunció la chica entre risas.

Su mente nuevamente volvió a abandonar la aireada conversación entre sus dos amigos y volvió a su amiga. No terminaba de entender el porque, pero su imagen se hacía cada vez más grande en su mente. ¡Estaba tan impaciente por volverla a ver! Volver a ver su cara, a deleitarse con su hermosa voz, acariciar esos rizos en su interminable cabellera azabache, caminar a su lado… ¡¡conversar por horas como antes…!!

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡¡ERIOL!!" –chilló Nakuru.  
"Lo lamento. ¿Decías?"  
"Decía que, tendré que ir a comprar algunas cosas a la ciudad." –anunció Nakuru. "Que me tardaré un momento y asi te quedas con Spiniel."

Entonces, como un rayo, la idea viajó por su cabeza, quizá no era factible, pero…

"Iré contigo" –dijo Eriol al cabo de unos instantes.  
"¿De verdad?"  
"Claro, hace tiempo que no me doy un paseo por aquí…" –dijo Eriol, sonriéndole a su interlocutora. "Además, no podrás con todas las bolsas."  
"Si… tienes razón" –concluyó Nakuru. Y miró a Spiniel con mirada de: _esta conversación no ha terminado. _"Cuida la casa"  
"Vayan tranquilos." –dijo Spiniel mientras daba una hojeada a otro libro de elegante tomo color violeta, y escuchaba como se cerraba la puerta principal de la mansión.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"¿Vamos entonces?" –preguntó entonces la amatista. Sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza. Sakura ya se sentía más recuperada, y consintió junto a Syaoran a llevar a Edward por algunos puntos de la ciudad para que no se perdiera, antes lo habían hecho con Eriol, y Syaoran tenía otras razones para ir: que este nuevo no se propasara con su amiga, y extrañamente, sentía que algo pasaría.  
"¿Syaoran?" –preguntó Sakura.  
"Dime"  
"No, nada, es que parecías distraído." –dijo Sakura preocupada.  
"No es nada. Será mejor que nos vayamos, porque ya siento los pasos de _esas_ chicas" –dijo con pesar.

Y estaba en lo cierto, a esta hora, una aglomeración de chicas se solía reunir a las afueras de las puertas del salón del cuarto año de preparatoria, con cajas de chocolates, peluches y cartas de amor, dedicadas… a Syaoran… por desgracia para Sakura, el atractivo de su joven novio no había pasado inadvertido… Este miraba para ambos lados asustado, con el corazón en sus manos, por un lado estaba su novia que podía molestarse, y por otro lado el de su club de fans que no hacía otra cosa que asediarlo.

"¡¡Syaoran!!"  
"¡Mira su cara de impresión" –chillo una. "¡Es que nos quería ver!"  
"Es tan lindo…"

Era imposible salir del asedio, porque por lo menos un par de chicas se les había lanzado al cuello a Syaoran, _son peores que Mei-Ling_ pensó el chico agobiado. . ¿Qué hacer? , se preguntaba el joven chino un tanto asfixiado de las chicas. Hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

"Señoritas" –dijo otra voz masculina. "Lo lamento, pero debo pedirles al joven Li un momento, ¿por favor?"- dijo la suave voz de Edward.

La horda de chicas lo miró detenidamente. Ante ellas estaba un muchacho alto, delgado pero de perfecta contextura masculina, de intrigantes y hermosos ojos celestes, tan hermoso era que las rodillas de las fanáticas de Syaoran temblaban ante sublime criatura. Tan embobadas estaban que el cuarteto comenzó a caminar lentamente para luego ir apurando el paso y después, perderlas de vista.

"Vaya Schneider si que me impresionas, ¿Qué les hiciste?" – preguntó una asombrada Sakura.  
"Pues, la verdad es que solo les pedí que por favor nos dejaran seguir con nuestro camino."  
"Si que tienes poder de convencimiento, ¿no crees Syaoran?"  
"…" –lanzó un bufido. "Si, supongo"

La verdad es que Syaoran estaba intrigado, había un algo que lo molestaba y algo que lo estaba intrigando, que no escuchaba como la melodiosa voz de Sakura y Tomoyo le apuntaban los distintos lugares de Tomoeda.

"Por aquí entonces verás la tienda de flores de la señora Okiura" –señaló Sakura mirando a un enorme puesto de flores.  
"Al lado de ella, está la tienda de artículos musicales del señor Tajiri" – le apuntó Tomoyo.  
"Al frente se encuentra la heladería de Tomoeda, es un lugar muy agradable. Allí suele trabajar mi hermano a menudo"  
"Junto con el joven Yukito." –acotó Tomoyo con una sonrisa. "En la esquina está el café literario de Tomoeda, un lugar muy bueno si dejas que te de mi opinión"

Edward miraba fascinado todos los lugares a los que le apuntaban sus entusiastas nuevas amigas, pero el pobre se mareaba con tanta información, ¡todos los lugares le parecían fascinantes! . ¿Cómo elegir un solo lugar? Pero sabía bien que se tendría que ir con paciencia el recorrer por aquí, entonces se dedicó a mirar a su amiga Daidouji: su semblante había cambiado, se veía más relajada y contenta… ¡Cuánto gusto le daba eso! Porque significaba algo: Todo iba…

"¿Schneider?" – preguntó Syaoran, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
"Perdona mi torpeza, me distraje" – se disculpó el joven alemán. "Dime"  
"Es que si, te habías distraído. Las chicas querían saber que tienda te pueden mostrar primero"  
"Ehhh" –meditó por unos minutos Edward. "Creo que me apetece ir a algún lugar donde pueda comprar un regalo, hoy llega un pariente mio, y lo quiero recibir… ya saben, de una manera adecuada." –dijo sonriendo.  
"Pues… la mercería es el mejor lugar" –comentó Sakura. "¿Vamos?" Syaoran asintió y de inmediato miró a Tomoyo que asintió lentamente, pero Syaoran notó que si bien había asentido, había una nota de tristeza en su cara.  
"De acuerdo…" –dijo Sakura entusiasmada. "¡Vamos!" –dijo comenzando a correr y el grupo tras ella.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Muy bien" –suspiró la voz de la castaña, mientras cargaba un pesadísimo saco de papas en el auto. "Creo que con todas estas compras será más que suficiente"

"Si… para ti sola, claro que es suficiente" – dijo Eriol entre risas. Nakuru lo miró con un gesto amenazante.  
"Eso es porque no sabes disfrutar del placer de la comida" –respondió ofendida.  
"Te equivocas Nakuru, lo aprecio, pero los que más lo disfrutan son Kerberos y tú"  
"Me pregunto como estarán ellos…" –comentó Nakuru en tono pensativo. "Me refiero a tus otros guardianes y la nueva maestra de las cartas."  
"Están bien, se trata de Sakura, no puede ser de otra manera" – dijo Eriol sabiamente.  
"¿Estará bien tu joven pariente?" –Eriol asintió con seguridad. "Ya veo, y ¿Cómo estará la señorita Daidouji? Recuerdo que… cuando estabas aquí, y le ponías pruebas a Sakura para que transformara las cartas, parecía que ella era una especie de imán para hacerla pasar por peligros…" –dijo entonces la joven castaña, mirando hacia el cielo. El corazón de Eriol había comenzado a latir con fuerza.  
"Sabes muy bien que ella no pasó peligro real" –suspiró con impaciencia, mientras comenzaba a poner más bolsas dentro del auto con ritmo apresurado- "Sabes que no le haría daño"  
"Hey, tranquilo, no lo he dudado" – comentó Nakuru sonriente al ver a su amigo y dueño. Era divertido verlo asi, porque ni por Kaho adoptaba esa expresión tan fiera. "Pero, no me puedes negar que la arriesgabas mucho, digo, la persecución de un piano gigante, dejarla encerrada en un salón en medio de la oscuridad, pretenderla dejar dormida por la eternidad… si, menos mal que no la hiciste pasar por peligro real." –dijo Nakuru arrastrando las palabras mientras sonreía, su compañero movió la cabeza y no le hizo caso.  
"Sé que Tomoyo está bien…" –musitó Eriol.  
"Vaya… ¿Ya la llamas por su nombre?" – preguntó Nakuru con una mirada pícara. Eriol no sabía porque se sentía nervioso, y solo miro hacia el lado.  
"Si… ¡es decir! No, bueno… somos amigos, pero, nunca la he llamado asi en publico…" –dijo muerto de la vergüenza.  
"Tranquilo, solo era una broma, bien…" –dijo cerrando la puerta del auto. "Será mejor que nos vayamos, o Spi se matará del aburrimiento en casa, Trae esa bolsa Eriol y nos iremos a casa"

Este asintió y fue a tomar la última y pesada bolsa. Al levantarla, sin querer, sus pensamientos divagaban en su amiga y en el que estaría haciendo, ¿estaría bien? Si, claro que lo estaba… pero… ¡luego era el concurso de canto! Seguro que le estaba dedicando más horas, su voz, si, su voz, ¡sonaría mas hermosa que nunca! Al dar la media vuelta fue todo en un instante en que sus ojos zafiros se paralizaron, ¿era un espejismo o la que caminaba al frente de él era nada más y nada menos que Tomoyo Daidouji, a quien Eriol Hiiragizawa tanto extrañaba? En los zafiros ojos del joven de cabello negro y destellos azules, solo se reflejaba la silueta de la amatista, ignorando (aunque sabia bien con quien iba, no en vano los consideraba sus amigos) a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li, y otro joven de cabello rubio que Eriol jamás había conocido en su vida. Tomoyo no había cambiado en nada, solo que estaba un poco más alta, y más bella, mucho más bella que antes, esas brillantes amatistas que tenía por ojos, con su hermosa piel de porcelana, que hacía contraste con ese interminable cabello azabache… el se movía a la par que ella como hipnotizado, ¿habría sido un impacto muy grande el verla? Quería gritarle que estaba aquí, y sin embargo ningún músculo de su cuerpo atinaba a moverse, lo único de él que con seguridad se movía, era su mirada mientras la veía pasar, y por supuesto, que su animada y castaña compañera se había dado cuenta de todo.

"Te ves más contento" – dijo Nakuru después de unos minutos de silencio en un tono cantarín.  
"¿Ah?" – preguntó Eriol.  
"Es un lindo día, ¿no?" –preguntó entonces su compañera. "No le puedes quitar los ojos de encima, ¿verdad?"

"No, sé a que te refieres, la verdad, es solo que mi deseo de volverla a ver… se cumplió muy pronto…–susurró Eriol, para que Nakuru lo escuchara.  
"Sabes muy bien que si uno desea con fuerza eso se cumple Eriol, no en vano eres la reencarnación de Clow, ¿no?" –Eriol asintió. "Por lo tanto, si ya se cumplió al menos podrías aprovecharlo…" –dijo con una mirada inquisitiva. Su compañero eso si parecía que no la escuchaba. "¿Por qué no vas a verla?"

"¿Qué?" –inquirió Eriol nervioso. "¿Ir con ellos?"  
"Eso es lo que acabo de decir" –resopló Nakuru impaciente. "Además, son tus amigos, no creo que vaya a suceder algo negativo si te reencuentras con ellos." Eriol se quedó de piedra mirando a la tienda a la que habían entrado. Nakuru suspiró. "Veo que necesitarás un empujón… en todo el sentido de la palabra." –Y de inmediato lo empujó levemente para que este se moviese, le sonrió y Eriol entonces lentamente comenzó a caminar, hacia la tienda _Piffle Princess_. Cuando ya lo vio en la entrada, Nakuru subió al auto y se dispuso a ir a su hogar. A medida que el auto iba avanzando, entonces le pareció ver a un muchacho alto y corpulento de cabello castaño caminando al lado de un chico de cabello gris… Nakuru sonrió de oreja a oreja y detuvo el auto en un lugar cercano.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bueno, como puedes ver, esta es la tienda de la que te hablábamos Schneider, ¡¡bienvenido a Piffle Princess!!- exclamó Sakura con entusiasmo.  
"Aquí uno puede encontrar de todo lo que uno necesita." –acotó de inmediato Tomoyo. "Aquí es donde hacemos la mayoría de nuestras compras." –Se detuvo y vio un aparador en que sobresalían hermosos cuadernos de todos colores, hasta que vio uno de color morado. "Creo que llevaré este" –dijo sonriendo y sacándolo del aparador.

"¿Qué vas a llevar Schneider?"- pregunto entonces Sakura.  
"He estado pensando, y creo que le llevaré algún broche, ¿hay algo asi en esta tienda?"  
Todos asintieron.  
"¿Podrían enseñarme?"  
"Claro, claro, hay que ir por este pasillo hacia la derecha" –apuntó Tomoyo, comenzando a caminar.  
"Podríamos aprovechar de comprar algunos hilos, ¿eh Syaoran?" –bromeó Sakura.  
"Muy gracioso…" –refunfuñó Syaoran  
Eriol los siguió con la mirada y rió por lo bajo. La primera salida con ellos tres fue justamente esta tienda, pero para comprar hilos, y hacer que Syaoran fuera su "marioneta" algo que al parecer, este no le perdonaría hasta el final de sus días… Eriol se acercó un poco más al grupo, para intentar escuchar un poco más de la conversación.

"Entonces compramos el broche para Schneider, tomamos una taza de té de esas que venden aquí que son tan deliciosas con un poco de pastel de chocolate…"-decía Sakura con entusiasmo- "Y… ¡después nos vamos a esas cabinas para sacarnos fotografías!" –Tomoyo la miro con extrañeza. "Vamos Tomoyo, hace tanto tiempo ya que no sacas tu cámara ni te sacas fotos… y te va a parecer extraño que te lo diga pero, echo mucho de menos esa loca faceta tuya."

"Bueno Sakura…" –comenzó a decir Tomoyo. "Sabes que eso ya no pasa porque no existe la oportunidad…"  
"Aún asi, Tomoyo, creo que por lo menos una foto… ¡por favor!" –rogó Sakura. Su amiga no podría negarse.  
"De acuerdo" –consintió Tomoyo sonriendo. "Pero será una foto de nosotros cuatro, ¿verdad?" –Sakura y Syaoran asintieron. "¿Qué te parece eso Schneider?"  
"No sé que decir"-dijo conmovido. "Estoy completamente agradecido de su generosidad, entonces, me comprometo a pagarles todo lo que ustedes gusten, desde el té, hasta sus pasteles." –Edward vio que iban a protestar. "¡Por favor! Dejen que haga esto, por lo menos como un gesto de agradecimiento, por las atenciones que me han dado."

Los tres amigos se miraron y asintieron con una hermosa sonrisa. Edward sonrió nuevamente, estaba deleitado con ver sonreír a Tomoyo. Eriol, que miraba todo desde una prudente distancia apoyado en una pared entonces abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido: ¿desde hacía cuanto Tomoyo había dejado aquellos pasatiempos que ella solía tener? Porque… si no mal recordaba (y dudaba que eso asi fuera) para ella, todos los días con Sakura eran un día especial, _"digno para ser filmado"_ y si era con Syaoran, claro que ella no perdería la oportunidad de filmarlo. Filmar a Sakura era su gran pasión, al igual que confeccionarle con sumo cuidado sus trajes, y últimamente para su amigo. Su gran pasión era el diseño y el cine… ¿Entonces que sucedía? Algo no encajaba. Parecía ser… que ella definitivamente había cambiado mucho. Y ese cambio, le daba un cierto aire de melancolía, volvió entonces a mirarla. ¡Tenía razón! Su cara siempre mostraba una expresión afable, pero, en sus ojos, veía un cierto aire de tristeza, no eran aquellos hermosos y deslumbrantes ojos amatistas que él vio por primera vez y tanto lo sorprendieron. Suspiró nuevamente, en un sonido apenas audible, que un par de oídos pudieron escuchar.

"¿Eh?"- Syaoran miró de inmediato hacia atrás.  
"¿Sucede algo Syaoran?"- preguntó Sakura mirando a su novio. Eriol comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ¿acaso Syaoran había notado que el estaba aquí?  
"No, nada..." –dijo este mirando a su novia. "Solo que creí sentir algo, creo que estoy imaginando cosas."  
"Pienso que estás entrenando demasiado Syaoran"- dijo Tomoyo sabiamente. "Te quedas todos los días hasta tarde entrenando y… bueno, claramente eso te podría traer consecuencias"  
"Nunca es demasiado cuando se trata de entrenar para un torneo."- dijo Syaoran testarudamente. Habían logrado ganar el campeonato de fútbol, el año pasado, y en el actual torneo le estaba yendo demasiado bien, por supuesto que quería mantener su racha ganadora. Sakura y Tomoyo (inclusive Eriol) rodaron los ojos. Syaoran nunca dejaría de ser aquel niño testarudo que conocieron hace unos cuantos años.

"Creo que ya encontré lo que necesito" –dijo Edward por fin. Todos volvieron su mirada hacia él. En sus manos sostenía una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo sangre, y en ella yacía un broche, que parecía tener por lo menos unos 500 años de antigüedad, redondo y de oro puro, aunque un poco más oscuro, no en vano, había sido preservado por muchos años, con los bordes finamente trabajados, formando una especie de cadena de laureles protegiendo el centro, que era en pocas palabras: una maravilla. Porque era una gran mariposa blanca, con puntos color amatistas en sus alas que brillaban por si solas.

"¡Es precioso!" –exclamó Sakura anonadada. "La persona a la que se la regales sin duda debe ser muy afortunada"  
"Es para una vieja conocida familiar" –respondió Edward, contemplando la joya. "Ella llegará dentro de poco, y es una reliquia familiar que habíamos perdido, y escuché que estaba en Tomoeda." –La tomo entre sus manos y miró a Tomoyo. "Daidouji, ¿podrías ayudarme?"  
"Eh… claro, claro" –respondió Tomoyo, preguntándose como podría ayudar entonces al joven alemán.  
"Ponte de espaldas por favor"-pidió este.

Eriol miró con atención, como su amiga hacía lo que este le señalaba. Y vió que la acercaba lentamente hacia un espejo de cuerpo entero, Tomoyo se aflojó un poco el uniforme para que se le notara un poco más su pálido y hermoso cuello. Y Edward simplemente le coloco el broche cerca del pecho de Tomoyo. Eriol enfocó al rubio, le dolía el estomago, y encima, este tipo no le agradaba, su energía se comenzaba a desprender, lo que para desgracia (o no) de Eriol, no pasaba desapercibida. Entonces comenzó a centrarse, si seguía haciendo esto, o Sakura o (peor) Syaoran se darían cuenta, y lo que menos el quería era llamar la atención, no en este momento.

"Hmm"-susurró Syaoran, mirando muy concentrado los aparadores de aros y broches, luego cumpliría 4 años de novio con Sakura, tenia que hacerle algún regalo.  
"Te ves preciosa" –comentó Edward con galantería poniendo su cara al lado de la cara de Tomoyo. "Sabía que este era el indicado."  
"Schneider tiene razón. ¡Te ves maravillosa!" –chilló Sakura con admiración, como aplaudiendo.  
"Gracias." –dijo la aludida muy sonrojada. "Pero, ¿Por qué..?"  
"Porque resulta que la persona que va a venir tiene los ojos iguales a los tuyos… bueno, no iguales, tienen un color parecido. Y pensé que les haría juego ese broche…"  
"Eres muy asertivo Schneider, porque si que le hacía juego ese broche a los ojos de Tomoyo."

"Entonces, iré a pagar y nos iremos a tomar una taza de té. ¿Les parece?" –invitó Edward.  
"Me parece una buena idea"- dijo entonces la hermosa chica de cabello ébano.

Eriol suspiró por lo bajo. La verdad es que se veía preciosa, parecía todo un ángel. Otra verdad, era que a él le hubiera gustado decirle que se veía hermosa, y la otra verdad, es que a él le hubiese gustado comprarle una joya asi a su amiga. Recordó entonces que luego era su fecha de aniversario de su noviazgo con Kaho… _debería comprarle algo_, musitó.

"Muy bien, ¿nos vamos?"-preguntó Edward. Los otros asintieron. "Lo que me recuerda que… no sé donde queda el salón de té de aquí…, lo lamento"  
"Descuida, está en el segundo piso"- dijo Syaoran. "Podemos ir por esta escalera" –Y comenzó a subir por la escalera tomado del brazo con Sakura. Tomoyo se acercó a Edward y comenzaron a subir juntos la escalera, seguidos por Eriol, muy de cerca.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"¡¡SORPRESA!!"-Gritó Nakuru al tiempo que se le abalanzaba por detrás para abrazar el cuello de Touya (y de paso, matarlo de un susto). Este volteó lentamente su cabeza, casi sin poder creerlo.  
"¡¡Akizuki!!" –exclamó Yukito sonriente. "¡Que gusto verte por aquí de nuevo!"  
"Lo mismo puedo decir Tsukishiro."  
"Dejemos los formalismos de lado por favor, no en vano, somos obras del mismo creador"  
"Me parece bien." –dijo Nakuru sonriente. "¿Cómo han estado?"  
"Hasta antes de que te me pegaras encima, me encontraba perfectamente"-dijo Touya con un poco de mal humor y aún muy sorprendido.  
"Realmente lo lamento mucho Touya, pero, les quería dar una sorpresa" –se excusó esta.  
"Y ten por seguro que nos la diste" –aseguró Touya, mientras se masajeaba un poco el cuello.  
"¿Hace mucho que volvieron?" –preguntó Yukito.  
"No, llegamos recién hoy."  
"¿En serio? La verdad es que hace mucho que esperábamos una visita de ustedes." –dijo acomodándose un poco los anteojos. "¿Por qué no venían?"  
"Eriol estaba demasiado metido en los asuntos de su escuela, y tambien… en los asuntos de…" –suspiró. "su_ novia_"  
"¿El chiquillo ese sigue de novio con Kaho?" –Nakuru asintió. "Ya veo…, si que es admirable."  
"¿Puedo preguntar porque es tan admirable?"- quiso saber Nakuru.  
"Touya, no seas asi, no porque tú hayas tenido una relación un tanto tormentosa con la señorita Mizuki…" –miró a su amigo y este rodó los ojos. "quiere decir que el joven Eriol tenga que pasar lo mismo, tú y él son personas diferentes." –luego se volvió hacia Nakuru que parecía confundida. "No le hagas mucho caso"  
"No, no, quiero saber." –contestó Nakuru con apremio. "Porque Eriol me preocupa mucho, puede ser mi "creador" pero tambien es mi amigo…" –Y Touya observó que ella tenía un extraño brillo, que nunca había visto antes. "Y quiero saber como podré ayudarlo."  
"¿Tienes tiempo?" –preguntó entonces Touya. La castaña asintió. "Vamos a un café cercano y te contaré. Aunque lo que dice Yuki es cierto. Seguramente Kaho ha sido mejor con ese chiquillo…"  
"Hmmm, no sé…" –dijo Nakuru algo insegura. "Eh, tengo el auto aquí, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al café que dice Touya en el auto y luego los dejo en su casa?" –propuso.  
"Bueno, nosotros pensábamos irnos a la universidad a seguir estudiando…" –dijo Yukito pensativo, mientras Nakuru se quería golpear en ese mismo momento. "Pero dado que hace mucho tiempo que no vemos a una amiga como tú…, aceptó encantado. ¿Qué dices Touya?"  
"De acuerdo" –sentenció Touya, sonriendo.  
"¡Muy bien! Esperen aquí por favor, ya vengo" –dijo Nakuru mientras iba corriendo.  
"Vaya Touya, me sorprendes, quien iba a decir que te ibas a poner tan contento de volver a ver a Akizuki." –dijo Yukito sonriendo, a la vez que ponía su mano en el hombro de Touya.  
"No sé a que te refieres Yuki…" –contestó este.  
"Vamos, la verdad es sorprendente, yo pensé que te pondrías de mal humor, pero estás bastante contento."  
"¡Ya basta!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"¡Eso estuvo delicioso!"-suspiró Sakura dejando un pequeño tenedor de plata encima del plato.  
"Si que lo estuvo" –observó Tomoyo sacando el último trocito de pastel de maracuyá. "Fue una muy buena idea venir por aquí" –y agregó. "Gracias por tu invitación Schneider"  
"Seria muy buena idea que hagamos este tipo de cosas más a menudo"-musitó Sakura. "Has sido un maravilloso compañero" –dijo mirando al joven alemán.  
"Soy yo quien les está agradecido"-dijo Edward avergonzado. "Todos ustedes fueron amables al darme la bienvenida."  
"Fue un placer" –dijo el joven Li. "Hace tiempo que no salíamos" –musitó.  
"Para la próxima vez, puedes venir a mi casa, y tomamos un poco de té, puedo hornear algo, aunque no soy muy buena…"  
"Oh no digas eso Sakura" –la animó su amiga. "Has mejorado muchísimo, ¿verdad Syaoran?"  
Este dio un trago a su café. Comenzó a pensar, sabía que su novia se esforzaba, aunque no era exactamente une buena cocinera, volvió su mirada a ella y asintió.  
"Claro que si Sakura, eres una excelente cocinera" –Ella lo miró sonrojada. "Pero, tampoco te esfuerces tanto por el chico alemán, porque recuerda que estoy escuchando la conversación"-dijo haciéndose el ofendido.  
"Ay Syaoran"-comentó la castaña acercándose a él. "Sabes muy bien que tú eres mi número uno" –dijo abrazándolo. Este sonrió, se dieron un tierno y rápido beso, y ella volvió a tomar asiento a su lado.  
"Sino, a la que le puedes pedir que cocine algo es a Tomoyo, ella cocina delicioso"  
"¿En serio?" –preguntó Edward con mucho interés.  
"Es cierto" –acotó Syaoran.  
"No les hagas caso, no es cierto"-dijo Tomoyo avergonzada.  
"¡En serio, déjame contarte!"-chilló Sakura con apremio.  
"Oh Sakura, no exageres…"  
"Por favor continué señorita Kinomoto, me encantaría saber lo que va a contar, dado que no sé mucho de cocina, y nunca está demás probar de un buen chef" –dijo Edward.  
Eriol que estaba sentado en una mesa más apartada escuchaba la conversación con interés, se acordaba muy bien la manera de cocinar de su amiga, no tenía comparación.  
"Si, su talento es conocido por todos, incluso un amigo mio que tenía un gran talento para la cocina dijo que su manera de cocinar no tenía comparación…"  
"Oh… ¿y ese amigo tuyo está aquí?" –preguntó Edward.  
"Por desgracia no, se fue hace unos años, su nombre era Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Se produjo una especie de silencio que Sakura no entendió. Tomoyo abrió mucho sus ojos y bajó la mirada mientras que Syaoran miró atento a su amiga. Y luego miró a su novia. Sabía que ella no lo dijo con mala intención, pero ese nombre aún hería a su amiga. Edward notó esto, y tomo un poco de su té de manzana y luego puso su mano encima del hombro de Tomoyo y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y luego una pequeña sacudida. Los ojos de esta se abrieron un poco más.

"Eriol…"-musitó Tomoyo en un tono apenas audible.

La mirada de ella se había llenado de sombras. Eriol la miró con interés, ¿que cosa podrían haber dicho para que los ojos de Tomoyo, aquellas hermosas amatistas se ensombrecieran tan de pronto?

"Si, pero Hiiragizawa, solo era un cretino que no sabía cocinar" –dijo Li con un dejo de enojo y un poco de broma. Sonrió a Tomoyo, y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.  
"Entonces, estaré feliz de algún día probar las delicias de Daidouji, cuando lo tenga todo listo, pueden venir todos a mi casa, me acabo de mudar, asi que el aspecto de ella no es muy presentable que digamos… pero denme una semana y podrán venir."  
"Muchas gracias por tu invitación Schneider" –agradeció Sakura.  
"Debo retirarme, ¿debo seguir derecho hasta llegar a la calle Outo?"-Syaoran asintió. "Es todo lo que necesito saber, muchas gracias" –dijo el joven alemán haciendo una reverencia y se acercó a Tomoyo y se arrodilló ante ella. Eriol lo miró con suspicacia, preguntándose que haría.  
"Espero no haberte hecho pasar un mal rato mein Prinzẹssinnen"-dijo Edward en un susurro.  
"No, no, no es tu culpa"-se apresuró a decir ella.  
"Una rosa blanca como tú, no debe estar triste, debe sonreír como la hermosa flor de cerezo"-dijo mirando galantemente a Sakura. Syaoran le dirigió una breve mirada de amenaza. De la nada, sacó una rosa blanca de su mano y se la depositó en la mano a Tomoyo. "Una flor para otra flor" –le dijo susurrándole al oído. Y comenzó a caminar, con paso decidido, sonriendo, mientras dejaba a una Sakura mirandolo maravillada, a un Syaoran impresionado y a una Tomoyo sonrojada y muy sorprendida por la actitud del alemán. Eriol lo vio alejarse, siempre había tenido ganas de poder hacer eso para alegrar a su amiga, y lo frustraba mucho más tener en cuenta de que ella estaba pasando por una pena tan grande y él ni siquiera se había enterado. Apretó el puño, miró abajo, si sus emociones lo traicionaban, tanto Syaoran como Sakura se darían cuenta, y el quería que Tomoyo lo viera antes que los demás.

"¡Que galante es Schneider!" –suspiró Sakura emocionada. "Estoy segura de que le gustas"  
"No creo"-dijo Tomoyo pensativa. "Apenas llevo conociéndolo un día"-dijo con un poquito de vergüenza.  
"¡Aún asi!" –insistió su amiga Sakura. "Existe el amor a la primera vista"- dijo aún más emocionada. "El te vio y se enamoró de ti… ahora te dio una flor y después… ¡¡que romántico!!"  
"Solo trataba de ser amable"-se escudó Tomoyo.  
"Solo trataba de ser galán"- dijo Syaoran. "Pero debo admitir que tiene clase."  
"Ojala te pongas de novia con Schneider Tomoyo… es guapo, europeo ¡y como que funcionarían! Yo quería que te pusieras de novia con Eriol…" –De nuevo esa mirada en Tomoyo, y Eriol que no podía escuchar nada. "Pero en fin… ¿eh? … ¿sucede algo Tomoyo?"  
"…" –Sakura miró a su amiga. "No pasa nada Sakura. Estoy algo cansada"

"Si, sería mejor que nos vayamos a mi casa… ¡Tengo mucha curiosidad de ver esos videos de nuevo!" –se levantó de inmediato. "¿Vamos?"  
"Vayan ustedes por ahora"- dijo Syaoran. "Tengo que comprar algo, y Sakura, compren algo dulce para Kerberos, si se entera que no le llevamos nada, me culpará a mí como siempre y no tengo ánimos de pelear con ese goloso." –se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la frente a su novia. "Las alcanzo luego"  
Sakura sonrió.  
"Vamos Tomoyo."

Tomoyo miró a Syaoran, este le sonrió y como en un lenguaje telepático le dijo: _Recuerda: Hiiragizawa es un imbecil y no lo vale. _Tomoyo le sonrió de vuelta y asi, pudo irse caminando, al verlas pasar, Eriol sintió unos enormes deseos de correr al encuentro de ella, pero no, se abstuvo, no se quería encontrar con la mirada de Li. Había hecho un ademán de acercarse, pero se tuvo que arrimar contra la pared pues sentía los pasos de Li que se acercaban en su dirección, algo asustado, corrió a esconderse detrás de una frondosa planta cercana y se quedó ahí, afortunadamente, Syaoran paso de largo, y se dirigía en dirección al baño. Eriol sonrió tranquilo, ahora era cosa de esperar a que saliera del baño, y poder salir tranquilo…

Los minutos fueron pasando y Syaoran no salía, Eriol miró al baño extrañado, ¿Qué podía suceder? … Y… ¿si algo había pasado? Syaoran había comido mucho… demasiado en realidad… dio unos pasos, pero sintió que algo metálico se alzaba detrás de el y rápidamente dio la vuelta. Y se encontró cara a cara con una espada que era sostenida por un muchacho alto de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

"Li… que gusto verte." –dijo Eriol con educación.  
"Vaya Hiiragizawa… por desgracia no puedo decir lo mismo… ¿Qué haces aquí?"-preguntó su joven descendiente de mal modo.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_¡¡LOOO SIENTOOOO!! Lamento muuucho la tardanza chicas, pero la universidad y los trabajos de medio tiempo me quitan un poco mis horas por aquí. Pero lo importante es que aquí está. Les pido disculpas, sé que muchas esperan que Eriol y Tomoyo se reencuentren de una vez, pero, dado que el capitulo salió demasiado largo, entonces debí dividirlo en dos, y en el próximo capitulo si o si, ellos se verán las caras. Por ahora, pasemos a ciertas cosas, no pierdan detalle de lo que sucede, aquí vemos que los sueños se hacen más evidentes (y trágicos) porque ahora la victima fue Sakura, algo parece que no va bien… ¿verdad? Y ya Syaoran es el primero en encontrar a Eriol. ¿Qué va a pasar? Ahhh, no sé XD Esperemos que sea algo bueno. Como dije, aquí hemos visto algo de Edward, de que es este personaje, y ¿para que compró ese broche? Hmm, no pierdan detalle de esto… Por lo demás, muchas gracias a todas por haber esperado, y por sus reviews que tanto gusto me da leerlos._

Puedo adelantarles algo del reencuentro de Eriol y Tomoyo, será hecho con mucha delicadeza, y el mayor cuidado posible. Recordemos que por ahora (por desgracia) el chico no anda solo…

_Contestemos los reviews:_

**Aguila Fanel**: _Pues muchas gracias, me haces sonrojar ^^, y apoyo lo tuyo, esa pareja de Eriol/Kaho salió tan irreal, de la nada XD per muchas gracias por ti review, espero te guste este capitulo!_  
**Serena:** _Gracias, espero que en este capitulo sucedan suficientes cosas interesantes, y que sigas apoyando la historia._  
**Nenexin**: _Pues si, ya llegó Eriol, pero como ya explique, el reencuentro con Tomoyo tuve que dividirlo en dos partes porque salió demasiado largo el capitulo, pero será subido a la brevedad, y espero que sea lo suficientemente emocionante. Si, si sé porque te gusta el nombre Edward, aunque mi personaje no se llama Edward por "ese" Edward sino por otro, que es el de Edward Scissorhands, una de mis películas favoritas. En fin, ojala sigas disfrutando del fic._  
**Arisa-Clampfan**: _Perdona porque en este capitulo no se reencuentran, pero, en el próximo se reencuentran si o si, salio demasiado largo esto._  
**La Criticona**: _Ya va por ahí, ya se irán aclarando ciertas cosas, por ahora todo relajado no? Ya verán que sucede._  
**Montblanc-hien:** _Por ahora Edward solo es él, es prematuro ponerlo en un bando. Y Sueño? Aquí vemos otro, será una premonición o el efecto de las clases de matemáticas en Sakura? XDDD Muchas gracias por el apoyo._  
**LyS Cosmo:** _Hmmm, ya veremos en el próximo capitulo (nuevamente me disculpo por eso) que sucede respecto a eso, aunque parece que Syaoran no tiene muchas ganas de que eso suceda…_  
**angeldark2805:** _Nuevamente, es prematuro decir si Edward pertenece a un bando. Eso creo que ni el lo sabe. Y ya veremos como se reencuentran, por ahora puedo decir que me gusta como se reencuentran, ya lo van a ver…_  
**darthmocy:** _Aquí vimos un poquito más de Edward, y esperemos que les agrade, y celos, bueno, creo que algo se vio. O no? Gracias por pasar._  
**Baselia Daidouji:** _Gracias por pasearte por aquí. Si, las CLAMP fueron realmente injustas con nosotras, aunque yo las amo, nos dieron un final tan inesperado, y me quedo en ese aspecto con el final del anime, al menos ahí no nos dan esa serie de escenas cursis entre ellos dos, y la profesorcita de 40 pretendiendo ser una quinceañera… creo que el objetivo que dices, se logró… aaalgo. Ya veremos que sucede en el siguiente… MUAJAJAJAJA!_

_Y bien, me disculpo nuevamente con ustedes, tenía muchas ganas de subir el reencuentro de Eriol y Tomoyo ahora, pero, el capitulo salió demasiado largo y debí dividirlo en dos. Pero espero poder subirlo luego, y por favor, sientan toda la libertad para dar sugerencias de cómo puede ser, o que quieren que suceda, si Touya termina sintiendo un algo por Nakuru o otra cosa, muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews (y su paciencia!) espero no hacerlas sufrir mucho con esto, mil disculpas de nuevo, un beso a todas mis queridas lectoras, hasta la próxima!_

Matta ne!  



End file.
